


Adjustments

by GlassRoom



Series: ABO Virus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO Virus, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Sam, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Consent, Cuddling, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mention of Past Abuse, Omega Dean, Rimming, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Sam, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, clothed kink, food foreplay, knot sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: Now that the presentation has happened, Dean needs to learn how to adjust to being an Omega as well as the new dynamics of his relationships with Castiel and Sam.Rated Explicit for later chapters





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I continued the story :)

Dean leaned back into Cas' arms to wait for the knot to go down. He had to admit, sex was far better as Omega....something about Cas' knot catching his rim he supposed. That, and the way Cas took control. Yeah. Definitely the control thing. And the cuddling thing. No more having to feel like he had to ask to be held. Now, well now there was no choice. Cas was locked in. Cuddling was a mandatory event. And Dean loved it.

Cas tucked the blanket around them both before settling in behind Dean. “Comfortable?” he murmured into Dean's ear before kissing his mark lightly.

“Very,” Dean responded, snuggling back up into Cas a bit. He was reluctant to leave the cocoon of their room, not quite ready to get on with the day. Yesterday was busy enough after cuddling with Cas, doing Cas' laundry, getting rid of the defiled couch, buying a new pull-out couch and huge recliner, and picking up Cas' meager things from Gabriel's. For now, he could close his eyes and pretend that things hadn't changed with their presentation. Except for the fact that Cas was still swollen and stuck inside him. Pretty difficult to ignore that.

He also was having a hard time ignoring some of the things Cas had said the other day. Things about feeling like Sam was a rival. But Sam was his brother, and Cas never minded the way things were between the two of them...or three of them, once Cas had moved in to the bunker so long ago. Dean started to wonder if things will be different now that Cas claimed him....and different better or different worse. Yesterday was fine. But that didn't mean the future would be fine. Maybe. Maybe it would be great.

“Your mind seems busy again,” Cas said lightly after kissing Dean's mark again. “Do you want to share?”

Dean really thought he'd be at a loss for words, but the opposite was true. “I'm worried. About Sam....and you. I don't want to give Sam up, even though there's nothing between us to give up. But. I don't want to lose you again.”

Cas stroked Dean's chest slowly. “I won't ask you to give up Sam. You were correct, now that I've claimed you I feel differently about him. Protective of him as well as of you.” Cas hesitated, licking Dean's mark gently while he tried to find the right words. “I don't see him as a rival now. I don't feel any threat there. I would like to be closer to him. But to be perfectly clear, there is something between the two of you.”

A blast of ice blew through Dean's belly. “What do you mean,” he mumbled as he tensed up, not entirely sure he was ready for that answer.

Cas shifted carefully in response to Dean tensing. “You seem uncomfortable talking about it, so why don't we set that aside for now,” Cas advised gently. Dean relaxed somewhat. Cas exhaled long and slow now that his tender bits weren't being crushed. “You are happier when Sam is near. Your happiness is very important to me. Besides, I like Sam too. Very much.”

Dean shocked himself by feeling warm and fuzzy instead of jealous. He thought about asking Cas exactly what he meant, but decided it didn't matter. Somehow, Dean felt completely at peace. His mate liked his brother, his mate would keep him safe, his mate would keep his brother safe. He figured he should investigate how profoundly the claiming had changed things between him and Cas, but first, cuddles were on the priority list, right at the top. Instead of answering Cas or continuing the conversation, Dean just lay with his eyes closed, breathing in Cas' scent, relishing in the feeling of Cas' solid body against his back.

It felt like much too soon when Cas said, “my knot is going down. Shower?” 

Dean nodded. He hated the mess of this part. When he moved to leave, Cas gently pulled him back down. “Just hold on,” Cas said as he twisted and reached behind him. By the time he twisted back his knot was fully deflated and he was starting to exit....with a lot of happy juice about to follow. Cas quickly got his hand under the blanket, and when he pulled out he pushed a towel up to Dean's rear. “I saw that you don't like to drip when you walk. Here, let it go,” Cas held the towel for Dean to empty into, which Dean did without even trying.

“Sorry,” Dean blushed as he felt Cas wipe him down, mindful of his soreness. “There's just so much,” he tried to explain. 

“It's all right Dean, you don't have to explain.” Cas knew from watching Dean for years that he hated germs and messes. “And never apologize for something that makes you uncomfortable, do you understand?” Cas stopped wiping and watched Dean nod. “No Dean. I need you to say it out loud. Do you understand?”

Cas' voice changed timbre in a way that made it impossible for Dean to look away. “Yes Cas, I understand,” he said quickly while he tried to sort out this new feeling that Cas could literally order him to do anything and he'd agree. He watched Cas toss the towel in the laundry bin as he got up to get into his robe. “So.....that was your Alpha voice.”

“I....oh! Yes. Yes it was.” Cas held Dean's robe out for him, who slipped into it. “I will have to be more careful about using it. I didn't intend to make you obey. I just-”

“It's ok Cas. We both need to learn how this is going to work. If I have a problem I'll let you know,” Dean tied his robe, wondering if he would actually follow through when the time came. If the time ever came. “Shower?”

Cas watched Dean for a moment, trying to see if he overstepped somewhere. Dean didn't look ready to press the issue, so Cas set it aside in favour of getting clean and fed.

~

Once Cas had cleaned and dressed Dean – something Dean shocked himself by really enjoying – they went into the kitchen for breakfast, finding Sam leaning up against the counter, drinking coffee, and reading a newspaper that he must have gotten on his morning run.

“Morning,” Sam said absently as he uncrossed his feet, opened his legs, moved his mug to the counter, and accepted Dean into his embrace just before he set the paper down. He was resting his cheek on Dean's head while stroking Dean's back gently when he suddenly remembered Cas was in the room. From how quickly Dean stiffened up, he must have realized the same thing. Rather than let Dean freak out, Sam gave him a squeeze and dropped a kiss in his hair, all while staring at Cas. “Sleep well?” Sam murmured near Dean's ear, still slowly rubbing his back. He could see Cas struggle with what he was seeing, but he wasn't making any move to stop it. 

Dean tensed in Sam's arms. He'd forgotten to even mention his new morning routine to Cas. He could feel the confusion boiling off of Cas, so he started to wildly think of some kind of explanation that would not cause any trouble. Sam beat him to it, with the truth.

“Cas. Since Dean presented he needs more cuddles than before,” Sam started.

“Not cuddles,” Dean insisted, burying his face in Sam's neck. It was one thing to think the word 'cuddle' it was quite another to say it out loud.

Sam gave him another squeeze. “Fine. Since Dean presented, he needs more physical contact than before.” He went back to slowly running his hands up and down Dean's back. “Every morning when I don't have an early class to teach, we cudd-, we stand together for a while. Not long, but long enough. Some days longer than others.” Sam pressed another chaste kiss into Dean's hair.

Dean sighed to himself. He could feel Cas' hesitance but no anger, so he let himself melt into his brother's arms. There were a lot of adjustments to being an Omega, but the physical closeness was one that he actually didn't resent. Not even a little bit. Before, he felt it was weird to even ask for a hug, now, all he had to do was move into his brother's personal space bubble and Sam would let him in, no questions asked. He suspected the same of Cas and decided that he might want to test that theory at some point.

“Ok,” Cas said slowly. “I would have appreciated knowing this in advance. Is there anything else you want to tell me?” he asked while filling two coffee mugs.

 _Nope, nothing, not a thing,_ Dean thought.

“He comes to my bed when things are really bad. I always let him. He sleeps better that way,” Sam told Cas, who raised one single eyebrow. “Ok. Yes. Fine. I also like it. Sometimes it's nice to not be alone.” Sam resisted the urge to kiss Dean again, thinking he was already pushing Cas' good nature. “What's for breakfast,” he asked instead, squeezing Dean to get his attention.

“Dunno. Suggestions?” Dean knew he was going to have to let go right away, so he inhaled deeply and pressed as much of himself against his brother as he could, hoping this was not the last time he would get to do this.

“Eggs and toast,” Cas decided. He approached the brothers and set Dean's mug on the counter. “Dean,” he said softly, placing a hand on Dean's back. He waited for Dean to face him. There was a lot he wanted to say or ask, but settled on, “sooner rather than later, please.” He dropped his hand and went back to the table, picking up Sam's paper on the way.

Sam and Dean disengaged before Cas was fully settled at the table. Dean started on breakfast while Sam sat across from Cas. “There's a farmer's market today,” Sam mentioned, taking the paper and flipping it open to the ad.

“Oh! I'll bet they have a lot of fresh vegetables.” Cas read the ad, then tilted his head and squinted for a moment. “I think this is the one some of my coworkers were talking about. One cashier makes pies and sells them at a booth there. She keeps asking if I'll come by.”

“Pies?” Dean turned away from the stove where the pan was warming. “Do you guys want to go?”

Cas' whole face smiled. “Yes. I would like that. Sam?”

“Sure. It'll be open by the time we're done eating,” Sam said as he watched Dean. When he brought his gaze back to the table he caught Cas staring at him. “Dean's happier than he has been in a while, thanks Cas,” he said in a very low voice so Dean wouldn't overhear.

Cas smiled and tipped his head in acknowledgement. “I am also happier than I have been in a while. Thank you for helping me Sam,” Cas said as he wondered how this relationship of three was going to work.


	2. Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a few things explained to him while in a very stressful environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still fighting the Omega inside, he just doesn't know it.

The farmer's market was crowded. Not busy, or bustling.....absolutely jam _packed_ full of people. What Dean noticed the most was all the children. He couldn't honestly say whether or not there were more than usual, having only attended a couple of markets with Sam over the years. But there were children literally wherever Dean looked. Screaming, crying, laughing, yelling children everywhere. No matter where he rested his eyes he saw a child in a stroller, a child running, a child holding a hand, a child eating ice cream, a child crying, a child on a dad's shoulders, a child skipping....children.... _everywhere._ Part of him wanted to bolt, the bigger part of him sneered that he was a hunter once and fought a lot of evil. _Pull yourself together,_ he chided himself, _they're just kids for fuck's sake._

“Dean,” Cas took Dean's hand to get his attention. Something was off, Cas could practically feel the shield Dean had thrown up internally. He couldn't see any threat, just a lot of people. He knew Dean disliked feeling caged in with no clear escape route, but this was outdoors. "Are you all right?" he asked while he tried to think of options to ease Dean's tension. The claiming was too new to have fully developed a channel between them, and Dean had blocked him anyway, something Cas knew from his research that Dean would be unable to do soon.

“Yeah. Fine. Let's do this. Where do you wanna go first?” Dean discovered if he looked at Cas he didn't see the children as much. They just skittered past the corners of his eyes.

Sam watched the two of them. Dean calmed considerably when Cas took his hand, but Dean still had anxiety coming off him like static electricity. He put his hand in the middle of Dean's back. “We can go,” he offered quietly. He could see Dean fighting his instinct to run, so he figured the least he could do was offer an out for him.

“I'm not some delicate china Sam. I just don't like crowds, you know that.” _Why am I lying,_ Dean wondered to himself as he did his best to appear completely normal. Yep. Nothing to see here. Not a man freaking out. Nope. Just three men standing at the edge of a market listening to the irritating sound of chil-, people as they shouted to be heard.

Sam fought the Beta part of himself. He wanted to protect Dean at all costs, but also to not just follow Cas' lead but to help Cas achieve whatever goal he had in mind. If Cas wanted to stay, then Sam would make the experience as easy on Dean as possible. If Cas wanted to go, then he would support that decision completely. Sam actually found he was a bit frustrated with himself as soon as he realized he was waiting for Cas to decide.

Cas assessed the crowd. There were indeed a lot of people, and it seemed as though most of them had a child and all the gear that accompanied children, making it seem even more crowded. Cas could feel Dean practically crackling with anxiety. Before he could say anything, a middle aged woman came bustling up to the trio.

“Castiel! There you are, I was wondering if you were ever going to come by. I have a booth just over there,” she pointed to the opposite end of where they were standing, all the way across the field of people. She was wearing an apron with pies printed all over it and the name “Pie Lady” in huge letters across her ample chest. “Is this your pack?” she asked as she looked over Sam and Dean, paying particular attention to the absence of a bite on Sam's neck.

“I....yes. This is my pack. This is Dean, my mate, and Sam, his brother,” Cas nodded to each brother. “And this is Bernice. We work together.” _Pack,_ Cas thought, really liking the weight of the word. _My pack of Winchesters._ There was a great deal of pride in that sentence for him.

“Well, it's good to meet you. Such a small pack! Do you have more waiting at home?”

“No,” Cas answered curtly.

Bernice didn't seem to notice Cas' tone. “A smaller pack can be good I suppose,” she said with reluctance. “Better mark this one though,” she indicated Sam. “Another pack might try to snap him up. Such a strong looking man. And a Beta to boot! My Alpha was just saying he wanted a Beta around. Always good to have someone watching over your Omegas. Do you want more Omegas? I know some who would be willing to tend to you,” she said with a wink.

“No thank you,” Cas said uncomfortably. He was starting to dislike Bernice's phrasing. 

“Well. My Alpha took on a few, which is nice for me. That way I can have some time off, if you know what I mean,” she wiggled her eyebrows at Cas. “Anyway, come by the booth. I've got several new pies for sale this week.”

“Thank you. We may not stay. It's very busy-” Cas tried.

“Nonsense. It's actually not as busy as it was last week. I sold out in only four hours last week! This time I brought extra pies. I'll set some aside for you! There's my Alpha, see you soon!” Bernice waved as she made her way towards a thin, balding man in the crowd.

Dean listened intently to the whole exchange, finding it easier to identify the different varieties of pie on her apron than look around the crowd. Listening to her voice made it so that he was not listening to the tinkle of children's laughter. He realized at one point that he had a death grip on Cas' hand, so he tried to relax. Sam had not lowered his hand, which Dean admitted made him feel a bit more grounded.

“Ok, here's an idea,” Sam piped up. “Why don't we skirt the outside edge of the market, take the long way around to Bernice's booth. We could walk behind the booths where it's less busy. That way we can still visit her, buy some pie for Dean, and go. How does that sound?”

Dean relaxed even further. Walking behind the booths meant he wouldn't accidentally bump into very many kids.

Cas was nodding before Sam was done talking. “Excellent compromise. Thank you Sam.”

“And Cas,” Sam said with a slight edge, “pack? Were you going to inform us of that?” Sam let go of Dean's back as they started to walk.

“I don't mind,” Dean surprised himself first by saying it out loud and second by actually meaning it. He didn't even have a clear idea of what a pack was, but he liked that it was the three of them.

“You know it means Cas will need to claim me too, right?” Sam started. “You've kind of had your head in the sand here, Dean, but the world is different. It's like polygamy is legal now as long as there is only one Alpha per ten Omegas.”

“Or two Alphas if there are more than three Betas plus the Omegas,” Cas supplied helpfully.

“Where are you two getting all of this?” Dean asked, partly wondering if they were making this shit up.

“Dean. The virus changed a lot,” Sam began, “not just physically. Something about the wiring of the brain or something. I was just reading the other day how personalities are affected in ways the psychologists didn't anticipate. Like....you know how you like to cuddle?”

Dean bristled at the word but grunted in acknowledgement.

“It's because you are Omega now,” Cas chimed in. “It's been said that Omegas require more physical contact, as well as having emotions very close to the surface all the time. Did you notice that, Dean?” Cas asked kindly, turning slightly.

He tried not to blush but failed. “Hmmm,” was all Dean could offer.

Sam took over. “You blush more too, it's just the way it is now. Also, you accept orders easily and without question. And Cas here, Cas probably wants to control everything. Not just the big things like whether or not he wants you to work, Dean, but also the little things like what to watch on TV or what kind of soap to use.”

Cas tipped his head. “He's not wrong. I've been fighting it as best as I can. You two are people and don't deserve to be controlled. And if there are any suggestions on how I can alleviate the need to control, I will listen.”

“Wait,” Dean made the little group stop walking. “Are you telling me that Cas' instinct is to tell me if I can work or not? Or if I can go out? How about if I want to take a piss?!” Dean's voice steadily rose as he dropped his hand from Cas'.

“Yes,” Sam and Cas said simultaneously. 

“That's what I've been trying to tell you,” Sam tried not to sound as exasperated as he felt. “The world is different now. People will automatically respect Cas' authority simply because he's an Alpha. As for controlling...well, Cas isn't that bad Dean. Not really. You should see some of the people I've run in to.” Sam shivered slightly. 

“I have run into a fair number of Alphas that don't allow their Omegas to speak unless spoken to,” Cas added sadly. “One coworker was telling me about how he kept his Omega in a cock cage while he was at work. He even went as far as to tell me which brand he found best. There was also an Alpha customer was complaining to a friend that his Beta wasn't following orders about how to manage the Omegas. They were discussing punishment methods.”

“Didn't you notice how the sales guy at the furniture store only spoke to Cas?” Sam attempted to pull the conversation away from how bad things could have been.

“Uh....I guess?” Dean cuffed the back of his neck. He was too busy sitting on different couches to notice who spoke to whom. “Hey, but what about you? You're not any different,” he said to Sam.

“Well, actually, if an Alpha used the Alpha voice I would want to obey, where I may not have before. And I feel the need to be prepared to advise an Alpha on any subject relevant to the situation, which means I will do any amount of research or assessment so the Alpha doesn't have to.” Sam paused to see if Dean was following. When he was sure Dean understood, he continued. “I also have the intense need to keep you safe and give you whatever you need, Dean. As a Beta I want you to be well cared for and happy. I need to make sure your needs are not only met, but exceeded where possible, so that I can stay on Cas' good side. He's not my Alpha, he's yours, but we live together and I can't help but to anticipate Cas' wants and needs as well.” Sam shrugged, blushing slightly. He was grateful for his Beta status, it allowed him to pull Dean close to him frequently while believing it was the biological imperative to do so. It wasn't wrong if an Omega needed it. He could hug and kiss Dean as much as he wanted, people just saw a Beta keeping an Omega calm. 

“And this pack thing? When did packs come in to this? Are they just families?” Dean demanded more than asked.

“Sort of,” Cas thought for a minute. “Packs are exactly what they sound like. Instead of being individuals living together, we would be a single unit. We would fight for each other willingly and without question. We would protect each other with the same ferocity. Similar to what we have now, except the outside world will know instantly that we are a pack rather than three people living together.” Cas let that sink in to the brothers for a moment. He could see Dean wanted more specific information, so he dove in to explain it further. “The Alpha is in charge, or the head of the pack. The Alpha is the one that usually makes all the major decisions for the pack. The Beta, if there is one, maintains order and assists the Alpha whenever and wherever the Alpha needs.”

Dean waited but Cas didn't continue. “....and Omegas?” he asked nastily.

“Dean,” Cas warned.

“No. Tell me. What purpose do the Omegas serve?” Dean tried hard to calm down, but it wasn't working. He didn't much like where this conversation was going.

“Since the virus hit, Omegas serve to breed or be available to the Alpha whenever, wherever, and for whatever the Alpha requires or wants,” Sam provided quickly.

“FUCK,” Dean shouted as he punched the air in frustration.

“Daddy, that Omega is being rude,” came a little voice nearby. The trio all turned to see a little girl in a fluffy yellow dress holding hands with a man and a woman. The woman had a claiming mark and the man's scent. The man immediately let go of the girl's hand and stepped up to Cas, pushing his chest against Cas'.

“Control your Omega,” the man ordered Cas.

Cas appeared to pull on the full strength of his remaining angelic grace, sending a chill through Sam. Dean was just pissed and took a step towards the guy.

“No,” Sam ordered quietly. He stepped in front of Dean so Dean's entire field of vision was Sam. “Let Cas deal with it.”

“Sam-” Dean choked.

“No,” Sam repeated, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder close to his mark. “Let it be. Cas will deal with it.”

Dean moved slightly to look behind Sam. He saw Cas grumble something at the man, who backed off pretty fast. Cas followed them for a step or two as the family hurried to leave. When Cas turned back he caught Dean's eye. The intensity of Cas' look lanced through Dean, who dropped his eyes, then swore again for appearing submissive in public, then cursed himself for wanting to slip into the circle of Sam's arms for safety. “Now you gonna tell me to stop fucking swearing,” Dean spat out, staring at the beaten grass at his feet. With one blink came the tears, which just made him angrier.

Cas closed the distance and took Dean from Sam. He held Dean tightly while Dean cried silently. “Dean. You are not a breeding machine. You are not just an Omega. You are the man I fell in love with, and still love, who happens to be Omega.” Cas rocked him gently until he was done. 

When Dean pulled away from Cas, he was met with Sam holding out some tissues for him. “Thanks,” he muttered, not objecting to the way Sam rubbed his back.

“Let's get the pie and go home,” Sam suggested mostly to Cas, who agreed.


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean: Unhinged
> 
> Possible trigger: mental breakdown and lashing out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be difficult for some to read. Dean has been internally fighting the Omega part of him without really being aware that he's fighting. It all comes to a head for him, and trust me, it really does get better. But as with life, things need to go bad before they can go well.

Dean perked up a bit at the pie booth. There were so many varieties that Bernice had made and all of them looked really good. Dean especially liked the mini pies she'd created, thinking that way he could have a whole pie to himself without looking like a glutton. He vaguely listened to Cas socialize with Bernice and thought about how far Cas had come in recent years in terms of people skills. He was still a bit rusty, but it came off more as standoffish than arrogant. Dean realized Cas' improvement probably came from dealing with customers on a regular basis at his job at the greenhouse. He felt a flush of pride that his mate was doing well socially.

He didn't know if Cas did it on purpose, but he noticed Cas kept a hand on the middle of his back the entire time they were at the booth. Dean hated having a crowd behind him, but feeling Cas' hand splayed wide he felt protected enough to relax slightly. Facing the booth instead of the crowd also helped to not see all the children running around, which also helped him to feel a bit less stressed. 

While Dean made his selections – one of each mini pie and three regular size pies after hearing they froze well – Sam had gone off on his own to pick up all the fresh veggies he could carry. Dean was already sorting through recipes in his head as Cas chatted a bit with Bernice. He told himself it was to use the vegetables up before they went bad, but it was more because he needed a distraction from the sound of children behind him. Somehow, their little voices took up more space than any other sound at the moment.

When they were done, they took the same route back to the car. Sam's mind was still swirling on the pack idea, what it would entail and whether or not it would be a good decision. He knew that he really liked the idea. But he also knew what was involved, and he wasn't completely sure Dean would be on board. He started to think of different ways to talk to Dean about it, to see if Dean would be accepting of it.

Cas was distracted by making sure there was no threat present. He was getting more and more tense about the way some people eyed Sam and Dean. On two occasions he caught the expression of distaste on Alpha's faces when they saw Dean walking alongside Cas instead of behind him, something Cas thought was simply ridiculous but apparently some people cared about. He restrained himself from lashing out at those Alphas, not really seeing the point in causing a fuss. It was, however, draining to try to remain calm in the face of judgment. Several Alphas seemed to take note of Sam's virginal neck, one going as far as putting a hand on Sam. Cas caught the Alpha's eye and glared until he backed off. It was exhausting holding back the urge to growl the whole way to the car.

Dean was just trying to hold it all together. Children would weave in and out of their group, scream right next to them, throw things that hit them, and even point at Sam's towering height. Dean knew he couldn't be angry, they were just being kids. He knew he couldn't shout at them, they were only learning proper behaviour in public. He knew the parents did their best but that kids cry sometimes....endlessly....wailing....like sirens. He was starting to feel like he wanted to pick a fight, wanted a reason to yell at the parents for their unruly kids, or wanted a reason to be hateful or mean. He wanted to beat something up, pulverize it, obliterate something. Anything. With a ghost of a thought he realized he missed hunting for this purpose; yes he would get hurt sometimes but it was damn satisfying to just kill things. When they got to the car and shut the doors, Dean closed his eyes for a brief moment at the crushing silence. “Home?” he asked anyone who wanted to answer.

Dean heard some noise of assent but didn't bother to figure out which person spoke. He started the car and began to ease out of the parking lot. He had to hit the brakes several times – once slamming on them – to avoid kids darting out from what seemed to be nowhere.

Cas assessed Dean, who was starting to give the impression that he was covered in broken glass and would cut anyone who got close. “Sam should drive,” he suggested gently.

“No. I'm fine,” Dean barked, reigning himself in considerably. _Don't piss off Cas,_ he thought, _fucking relax, we're going home._

Sam watched from the back seat, his new position ever since Cas and Dean finally kissed each other, and debated shoving Dean aside and driving with or without his consent. In the end it seemed like more hassle than it was worth. They got out of the parking lot and on to the road with no problems, and he saw Cas put a hand on the back of Dean's neck which seemed to calm him down.

The next time someone spoke it was Sam, after they'd brought the bags into the kitchen. “We need to talk about the pack idea,” he ventured as he put the veggies away.

“Yes, that would be wise,” Cas agreed. “I am terribly sorry for simply assuming. Bernice is a bit judgmental and I thought it would be best to have an easy explanation. It was, however, wrong of me to not consult you two.”

“Whatever. It's done,” Dean said with finality as he opened a beer, hoping to drown out the sound of children screaming in his head. Or get rid of the feeling of wanting to dispel his rage with physical force. The idea of sparring in the workout room flitted through his mind, but he genuinely thought he'd hurt whoever sparred with him. _Maybe the punching bag will help,_ he thought vaguely.

“Really? Dean, it's just past noon.” Sam bitchfaced, waving a hand at the bottle in Dean's hand.

“What are you, my dad?” Dean challenged as he drained a good third of the beer in one gulp. Instead of drowning his growing rage, the beer only served to cause his stomach to churn unpleasantly.

“Dean.” Cas had that warning look to his eye. He knew Dean had a hard time this morning, but his behaviour was approaching unacceptable. He held on to the hope that it was not as bad as it seemed, that Dean simply needed a cool down period after dealing with the crowds.

“What. _WHAT.”_ Dean spread his arms wide. “You have a problem? Don't fucking watch.” He tipped the beer to his mouth and finished it off. Damned if he was going to not drink it after Sam's remark. The screaming in his head diminished to a dull roar. He rubbed a hand across his forehead and slammed the empty bottle onto the counter. He could feel something building in his psyche. Something was trying to take over, like a whale just before it broke the surface tension of the ocean.

Cas tried not to let Dean get the better of him, but the Alpha was starting to rear its ugly head deep inside of him. He thought if he was too aggressive he'd bring out the worst in Dean, so he tried for diplomatic first...with a dash of authority. “Dean. I think we should talk-”

“FUCK. _THAT.”_ Dean twisted another beer open and threw the cap at Cas' feet. On the edge of his vision he saw Sam back up a bit. In the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, Dean knew he was overreacting. He turned away from that corner.

“Dean,” Sam called softly, “please calm down.” Sam eyed Cas, who was beginning to look like he used to just before he'd smite someone. Sam desperately wanted to go to his brother but had the very distinct impression that any kind of hug would be seen as restraints to Dean. 

“DON'T _FUCKING_ TELL _ME_ WHAT TO _DO,”_ Dean raged. He drank half the beer, then flung it at the sink where it shattered, sending foam and glass shards everywhere. He turned to stalk out of the kitchen and was met by a wall of Cas. “Move,” he ordered, his voice low and dangerous, eyes staring at Cas' chest. Inside his mind he started to cower from himself but he was unable to stop.

Cas stood his ground, taking a calming breath before speaking. “Dean,” he warned but didn't get anything else out. 

Just as Dean raised his eyes to Cas', his brain completely unhinged. The rational part of him quietly slipped into a room in his head and closed the door gently. Some other part then took over. Stunning himself more than anyone else, Dean growled, raised his hands, and shoved Cas as hard as he could. 

Cas stumbled a step or two, recovered, and grabbed Dean's arm. “Do not make me punish you,” he warned dangerously. 

_punish_ Dean's mind echoed. 

Cas could feel the Alpha part of him growling at the surface, clawing at the need to get his Omega in line. He wanted to use his Alpha voice, but at the same time wanted to give Dean the space to work through whatever it was that seemed to be torturing him. That, and he wasn't completely certain what he would say, and the last thing he wanted was to overpower his mate in a way that would feel unforgivable later. So instead he tried to remain calm and in control of his own actions, and make sure Dean didn't hurt himself or anyone around him.

Sam watched everything, rooted to the spot, knowing if he stepped in he would either get hurt or make things worse. The room frosted over as the silence grew.

In the quiet, Dean's mind started whispering to him, raising in volume until his mind was shrieking.

_punish yes punish_

_punish me_

_make me pay killed a pup_

_KILLED a PUP bad bad_

_On purpose_

_On PURPOSE killed Alpha's pup ON PURPOSE_

_BAD Omega bad bad_

_BAD_

_BAD OMEGA_

_BAD DEAN killer killer_

_BAD_

_BAD DEAN bad Omega bad **bad**_

_**BAD**_

_**PUNISH ME**_

Dean twitched his head, as if each word was a fishhook that was stuck inside his brain and was pulling at it. “Fuck. You.” he whispered harshly to himself, tears springing up from nowhere. He wrenched his arm free from a shocked mate at the same time as clenching his fist and throwing a punch.

It would have hit Cas square on the jaw were it not for his lightning fast reflexes. He caught Dean's hand mid-air and twisted Dean's arm until Dean knelt at his feet. “Dean,” Cas warned again. Cas tried to keep himself in check, he didn't want to hurt Dean. Well, part of him did. Part of him wanted to pound his Omega until his Omega behaved properly. That part needed to stay away, so Cas gave Dean the benefit of the doubt and only held him loosely.

Dean twisted around, muttering what sounded like 'make me pay', forcing Cas to let go, then lunged up at Cas, intending to tackle him and pin him to the ground like he used to do when he'd spar with Sam or Dad. The only success was in making Cas let more of his Alpha out. He caught Dean before Dean could slam into him too hard. He grabbed Dean and shoved him off, putting a hand up in warning the second there was space between them, intending to give Dean the opportunity to apologize.

For just a second, Cas thought Dean would obey without any further problem. He watched Dean give his head a small shake, like he was trying to knock something out of his ear. Then, with a roar, Dean lunged for Cas again. This time Cas was a bit more prepared. He caught Dean's right hand with his and used it to spin Dean around. Not letting go, he wrenched the arm behind Dean's back, setting Dean off balance. While Dean was trying to regain his footing, Cas caught Dean's left wrist in his own left hand and held it at Dean's side. Dean started chanting 'you have to you have to' while he tried to get out of Cas' grip. When Dean flung his head back as hard as he could, Cas decided that was quite enough. He brought Dean's left arm up over Dean's head, forcibly bent it, and brought it back behind Dean's neck. From there, Cas forced Dean down onto his knees, then down on his belly. Cas pinned Dean's head down with the weight of Dean's hand on the back of his neck, so he couldn't do any harm to himself or anyone else.

Dean fought hard, almost until his shoulders popped, Cas absolutely immobile on top of him. While he struggled he kept mumbling 'pay' and 'have to'. 

“What. Are you doing,” Cas demanded while he struggled with Dean, who was wiggling to get free. Cas further anchored Dean by pinning his hips down with one knee. He was hoping that Dean would tire himself out and eventually give an explanation. He could scent a war inside Dean but didn't understand where it had come from or why it was there.

Something inside Dean's mind snapped. He could faintly scent concern but he was powerless to stop the raging. He wanted to stop and figure out why he was acting out. He paused his thrashing to take a deep breath, intending to say 'let me up' so he could explain. Instead, he exploded. “I have to _PAY_ Cas, I _HAVE TO_. I have to PAY. I....Cas....I have to _PAY.”_ Dean resumed struggling against Cas. “I HAVE TO PAY. CAS. _GOTTA PAY,_ ” Dean screamed.

“Dean,” Cas tried to interrupt, brow furrowing in confusion.

Now that he'd begun to scream, Dean couldn't stop. It was as if something in him had eclipsed everything he knew himself to be. “ _I HAVE TO PAY._ PUNISH ME, YOU _HAVE TO._ PUNISH ME. MAKE ME PAY ALPHA. _MAKE ME PAY._ ALPHA. FOR WHAT I _DID._ ALPHA. YOU HAVE TO. YOU HAVE TO. MAKE ME PAY. _PUNISH_ ME ALPHA. PUNISH ME.” 

Dean's struggles got weaker, his eyes taking on a glazed look. “PUNISH me. For what I DID. YOU _HAVE_ TO. HURT me...please Alpha...PLEASE...punish.....me...you have to... _Alpha_...hurt....me....” Dean stopped struggling completely. Huge, gulping sobs escaped in between words. “...Alpha.....for what....I _did_....make me.... _pay_......Alpha....for what...I did.....you have to...” Dean went limp and gave in to sobbing, repeating himself in a broken, raw, watery voice until he made no sense.

It came crashing down on Cas all at once. The children at the market, happy and healthy, while Dean had aborted without thinking it through, letting his fear dictate his actions. A very permanent action. Cas knew Dean didn't regret it, but it was definitely too much to be around so many offspring while attempting to adjust to being a mate. A possibly sterile mate. While Dean's inability to have a pup may not have been an issue before, now that Cas had claimed Dean, there was a whole new slurry of hormones in him. Cas cursed himself for not figuring this out sooner.

Cas let go carefully and moved off of Dean, who made no move to return his arms to a normal position. As Cas propped himself up on the nearest cupboard, Sam appeared, gently manoeuvring a limp and crying Dean up enough to be cradled in his strong arms. Sam sat on the floor and rocked Dean, who was still mouthing nonsense, while Cas calmed himself down and finished beating himself up for his insensitivity. When Cas was done, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam transferred Dean to Cas, who also stayed on the floor and rocked Dean gently.

“Dean,” Cas soothed, “you've already been punished. You have already paid.” He repeated himself as he cried with Dean for a while. When Dean stopped trying to talk, Cas noticed how clammy Dean's skin was. “Sam,” he said quietly, “run a warm bath. With bubbles.”

Sam looked at Cas with raised eyebrows. They both knew how Dean had miscarried. Sam didn't want to traumatize Dean any further.

“Please trust me Sam,” Cas added when he saw the look on Sam's face. Sam pinched his mouth closed and furrowed his eyebrows, but also got up and went to the bathroom.

Cas gave him a head start. He dragged his fingernails through Dean's hair while he murmured comforting words. Very slowly, he got Dean to standing. He was prepared to carry Dean, but he seemed to balance well enough. Without letting go, Cas led Dean to the bathroom and the waiting bath. 

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the tub. Bad things happened in the tub. Hot water was bad. Sitting in a tub was bad. _He_ was bad. “Alpha,” he moaned in a shaky voice, unable to tear his eyes away from the tub. He started struggling again, trying to move out of the room without taking his eyes off the tub. He ended up backing into Sam, who immediately held him in place from behind.

Cas steeled himself. He didn't think Dean was going to move on until he felt chastised. “Let me help you,” he whispered as he started taking Dean's clothes off. Sam moved when necessary, never completely letting go. When Dean was naked and shaking, repeating 'bad bad bad bad', Cas led him away from Sam and to the tub. “Get in,” he ordered quietly, using the full strength of his Alpha voice.

Dean broke inside. Everything he'd been doing to hold himself together since the day of his abortion fell to pieces. He started outright bawling as he stepped into the bath, unable to disobey. Once he was sitting down, still clutching Cas hard enough to leave marks, Cas picked up a loofah. He dipped it into the water, soaking his sleeve in the process, and started running it over Dean's body. Over Dean's howling, Cas murmured, “this is the last punishment for our pup. Then you will have paid. After this you will be done. After this you can let go of it. Just let go Dean. It's over now. What's done is done.” Cas let the loofah float so he could squirt soap onto it and washed Dean tenderly, soaking his shirt in the process. He gently massaged Dean's tense muscles until they relaxed, he talked until Dean quieted down, he leaned into Dean to hold him up when he couldn't hold himself any more. When Dean's breathing was merely hitching hiccups, Cas carefully washed his face, taking note of his glazed and unfocused eyes. Cas kept reminding him that it was over, there was no more punishment, it was done. He kept running soothing strokes over Dean until the water was chilled.

Movement caught the corner of Cas' eye, Sam had re-entered the bathroom. Cas had been too focused on Dean to be aware he'd left. Sam had soft clothes for Dean and Cas, having changed as well into lounging clothes. He held a huge towel out for Dean and wrapped him in it as soon as Cas lifted him out of the tub. Sam held Dean up while Cas dried him slowly and tenderly, then dressed him. Cas made sure to project as much love and kindness as he could, hoping Dean would absorb as much as possible. Sam scented it and did the same for Dean, concentrating hard on keeping a bubble of calmness around Dean. 

While Dean was draped in his little brother's arms, Cas quickly stripped off his own wet clothes and dressed in the ones Sam brought. Cas then led Dean to the toilet so Dean could be totally empty, then out to the common room. Sam had pulled the mattress out of the couch so it was a giant chaise lounge with blankets and pillows. He had created their comfort routine; set out water bottles and sandwiches on the end tables and had the TV paused on Netflix. Cas and Sam helped Dean to the middle of the couch and then bracketed him in. Cas covered them with a blanket and pulled Dean in close, keeping an arm around his waist. Sam pressed up against Dean, throwing his long arm over Dean's shoulders, resting his hand on Cas. Eventually, Dean slipped into a doze, startling awake frequently.

Every time Cas or Sam had to get up, Dean would whimper, so the one remaining on the couch made sure to rub Dean's back or arms until the third returned. Sam would take the opportunity to kiss Dean's hair and whisper comforting words to him. Dean slipped in and out of sleep for the rest of the day, completely exhausted beyond anything he'd ever known. He let his brother or his mate hold a water bottle to his lips to drink, and take him to the washroom periodically. By late evening was even eating a bit.

By the time Dean came back to himself, it was with a half eaten sandwich half in his hand and staring at some show on TV. He felt warm, safe, and cozy, nestled between Sam and Cas. He felt himself begin to tense up, thinking that he didn't deserve any of this. Not after everything he'd done, not after being so far out of line with his Alpha. The Omega part of him flared, the part that wanted to sigh and burrow down into the warmth and softness on either side of him. He started to fight it, becoming rigid with the effort, thinking the Omega in him was weak and useless. _I am Dean Winchester,_ he scolded himself, _I was a hunter. I have been to Hell. I brought my brother back to life. I'm not weak. I'm not useless. Omegas are useless. I am not. I am strong. I can fight it. I can be himself. I-_

“Dean,” Cas asked quietly. The arm that was around Dean's waist tightened slightly. Cas could feel Dean returning from whatever depths he'd plunged himself into.

Dean met Cas' eyes and saw an ocean of concern and love.

“Are you ok,” came a soft question on Dean's other side. He spun his head over to see Sam looking back with similar concern and love. Sam's arm over Dean's shoulders squeezed him a little. 

“I'm so tired of fighting,” Dean admitted and realized it was true. He put his face back so he was staring at the blanket over their laps as his shoulders slumped. “I can't do it any more, I just can't,” he gulped once or twice before breaking down and crying again. 

“Then stop,” Sam advised, leaning close to kiss Dean's hair. “Stop fighting it.” Sam took the sandwich from Dean and set it aside. He then took his long arms and drew Dean in as close as possible. “Just let yourself be who you are now, Dean. Just let it be,” Sam murmured, kissing and rocking him.

“We love you, Dean,” Cas rumbled as he pressed himself to Dean's back, wrapping his arms around both brothers. “We've got you.”

Dean felt nothing but warmth, love, comfort, and acceptance from them. Tears dripped down his face as his lungs spasmed and hitched. He found Cas' hand and gripped it as he closed his eyes and gave up, sagging against Sam. He had fought enough. He was tired. Something inside him shifted and settled into place. Finally, the virus had won. Dean let his mind accept that he was Omega now, and there was no going back.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is slowly coming to terms with being an Omega, and is giving himself permission to be different than he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a bridge between the ickiness of the last chapter to talking to a doctor

Dean woke on the pull-out couch to a tangle of limbs everywhere. He had an octopus of a brother on one side and Clingy-Cas on the other, and he'd never felt more comfortable in all of his life. His sleepy mind started skimming over the usual inappropriate thoughts after sleeping next to Sam. Thoughts about curling up to him, feeling his bare skin on his palms, his lips on his beautiful neck. The very second Dean felt Cas begin to emerge from sleep, Dean put his thoughts back where they belonged – in a locked box buried deep inside his soul.

Cas stirred first, trying to burrow down for a few more minutes, as usual. Sam then stretched out, which was an impressive sight for many reasons, not the least of which was the sheer length of his limbs. 

“That was the best night's sleep ever, hands down,” Sam yawned. Truth be told, any night sharing a bed with Dean was a good night's sleep for Sam. He learned eons ago how to control his thoughts, and how to position himself so that Dean wasn't subject to any wood. But there was nothing more comforting than the sound of Dean's even breathing next to him, and Sam treasured every opportunity to hear it.

Cas shifted softly on his belly, mumbling something that might have been 'coffee'.

Dean huffed a laugh. “I'll go make coffee. Think about what you want to eat,” he said lightly as he extricated himself from all the limbs. He crawled off the mattress and headed for the washroom first. 

Sam watched Dean go, liking the sight of Dean's muscular back nice and straight...and the way the soft pants fit over Dean, bowlegs evident even in the loose fabric. Sam felt a prickle in his neck and turned to see Cas, openly staring at him. “Uh...morning,” Sam said quietly, willing away the rush of heat that was invading his face.

“Morning,” Cas replied. He flicked his eyes from Sam to the hall and back to Sam. “We should talk about that,” he said, voice dangerously close to Alpha.

“Talk about what,” Sam stalled, knowing full well what Cas meant.

Cas just raised his head without changing the position of his eyes on Sam. “Don't lie to me. We can put off the conversation, but not for long,” he informed Sam kindly. With that, Cas got off the bed. Sam followed, not knowing what to say. They met up with Dean in the hall, who now had his dead guy robe on. Cas opened his arms for a hug, which Dean gave him. “I'll be in the kitchen in a moment,” Cas said in Dean's ear. Dean just nodded.

Sam gave Dean a small pat on the back and made a beeline for the washroom. He took care of his full bladder just as Cas walked in. “I'm gonna have a shower before breakfast,” he said as Cas went to relieve himself. When he was alone again, he got in the shower and took his time. He waited until he couldn't scent Cas or Dean very well, knowing it also meant they couldn't scent him, before sliding his hand between his legs.

His erection was waiting patiently for him, and twitched nicely when it finally got some attention. For the first time in a very long time, he let himself think of his brother. How warm and sleepy he was next to him, what his body felt like as they cuddled before falling asleep, how hard his muscles were under his soft, golden skin. It didn't take long for Sam to be gasping for breath and standing on shaking legs. He knew he needed to hurry, but also wanted to drag it out. The horrible guilt at feeling this way would come back the very second he finished, he knew that. What did him in was the sudden image of Cas' intense eyes staring at him as he separated his pink lips to engulf him while Sam gripped Dean's leaking cock. Sam came with such force that he was brought to his knees on the hard tile floor. He gasped out loud as he pumped every bit out of him, feeling like it had been far too long since the last time he allowed himself to open that taboo door in his mind. When he was done, a wave of shame crested over him. He let it, feeling comfort in the familiarity of it, as he stood up and quickly washed both himself and the shower stall.

~

In the kitchen, Dean had started the coffee and was pondering pie for breakfast. 

“Not pie,” Cas said as if he could read his mind. Maybe the fact that Dean was holding one in his hand and looking at it like it was the holy grail tipped him off.

Dean set it down and went into the fridge. He felt oddly calm. There were some vague memories of freaking out, his sore throat telling him he must have been screaming. He forced himself to remember the bath too, but it felt like he was looking at the memory through filmy glass. “Cas,” he said softly, closing the fridge. Cas was on him instantly, pulling him into his arms. “I feel different,” Dean commented into Cas' neck.

Cas hummed noncommittally. After rubbing Dean's back for a moment he said, “you had a bit of a breakdown yesterday. Do you remember?” Dean nodded. “Can you tell me how you feel different?”

He pulled away from Cas slightly so he could look at Cas' face. “Like...calm.” Dean's brow furrowed and his mouth pulled down a bit. “Like no matter what you will protect me. Like I don't have to worry about anything, that you will always make the right decision.”

“And that bothers you?” Cas raised a finger to trace Dean's frown.

“Yeah....well...kind of? I always had to protect myself. I had to be the one to make sure everything was good. Now I trust you to do that....completely. It scares me that I trust you so much.” Dean's frown deepened. “And it freaks me out that I can even admit that I feel scared.”

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean tenderly. When he broke off, he said, “I think it's because I claimed you, and you were finally able to let go of who you used to be so that you can begin to be the new you.” Cas ran his hand up through Dean's hair. “I will help you through it. So will Sam. You are a good man, Dean, you have earned the right to be at peace. I love you, more than I thought possible. It's ok to be scared of your new feelings. However you feel, it's ok,” Cas insisted. He watched Dean try to come to terms with it. “Would it help if you could talk to someone? A doctor? About how the chemicals in your brain are different now?” Cas offered.

Dean sagged with relief at that idea. “Yeah, yeah it would. Thanks Cas.” He leaned in to kiss him and was rewarded with Cas eagerly returning the kiss. Dean's stomach interrupted them, informing him of the need to eat. They separated with a soft chuckle, Dean asking what Cas would like for breakfast at the same time as Sam coming in to the kitchen.

“Bacon pancakes,” Sam suggested, “and fruit?” He filled a mug with coffee while Cas and Dean untangled themselves.

“Sounds excellent,” Cas agreed, reaching for his own mug. 

Dean nodded happily and went to get the ingredients ready. He was tempted to omit the fruit – he wasn't going to be eating any of it – but discarded the idea as soon as it appeared. Sam liked fruit, Dean could cut some up into a salad for him and Cas.

Cas caught the longing on Sam's face as he leaned up against the counter to watch his brother cook. Before Cas sat down, he went to Dean and stopped him. “You said that you and Sam have a routine in the morning,” Cas started.

Sam jolted slightly. He had filed that away with things that could no longer be had. 

“There's no need for that to end,” Cas gently turned Dean towards Sam before walking to the table to sip his coffee.

Dean didn't even question it. He thought Cas wouldn't allow it so he hadn't bothered asking Sam or going to Sam. Now he locked eyes with his brother and saw hope and joy reflecting back at him. “Hey,” Dean whispered, smiling slightly as he settled in Sam's arms.

“Hey,” Sam whispered back, pulling him in close. “You smell good,” he said, barely audible. He saw the two of them kissing, he knew Dean's light arousal was for Cas, but for a second frozen in time, he let himself believe it was for him. “How're you doing?” Sam asked as he pushed a kiss into Dean's hair.

“Better now,” Dean murmured, relishing the feeling of Sam's lips as they stayed a tiny bit longer than usual. He felt a little burst of arousal, which he immediately tried to stamp out. Brothers didn't do that kind of thing. Before he could stop himself, he turned his head a tiny bit and let his lips brush Sam's jaw. As soon as he realized what he did, he held his breath and hugged Sam a bit tighter.

Sam melted inside. He felt himself start to stiffen below the belt in response and tried to ignore it. “Feeling ok after yesterday? Kinda scared me a bit, you know,” Sam chastised lightly as he ran his huge hands up and down Dean's back, making Dean exhale slowly.

Dean relaxed completely. “Yeah. Thanks for your help. I....” Dean couldn't continue. He didn't know what to say. It didn't matter. He felt Sam nodding like he could read his mind. The sound of Cas' mug hitting the table brought Dean back to reality and away from the sweet smelling mass that was his brother. Right. Breakfast. He gave one last squeeze and made as if to move. But first, he let himself actually kiss Sam's jaw. It was just too tempting to fight, and he shocked himself by realizing he didn't want to fight that any more than he wanted to fight the Omega bits of him.

After Dean pulled away completely, Sam sat at the table with Cas, keeping his eyes low so he wouldn't accidentally challenge Cas while he seared the feeling of Dean's plump lips on his neck in his mind. When Sam couldn't avoid it any more, he flicked his eyes up to Cas and startled at those blue eyes staring back at him. He had been so wrapped up in memorizing how Dean felt that he'd neglected to notice Cas patiently waiting for him to come around.

“After breakfast, Dean and I are going to shower, then I'm going to take him to the doctor to help him sort out what's happening. I'd like it if you joined us, Sam,” Cas informed him. There were some other conversations to be had, but they could wait.

“Yeah, of course,” Sam said. He turned his head back and watched Dean cook, loving how much more relaxed he seemed.

~

The shower spray felt incredibly good to Dean. They'd stopped at the bedroom for his heat suppressants and birth control, Dean swallowing them under Cas' watchful eye, and proceeded to the shower together. Cas waited as long as he could, but Dean was irresistible. Dean barely had time to get wet before Cas was behind him, mouthing at the mark and running his hands near Dean's growing erection, fully prepared to back off the instant he felt anything other than desire from Dean.

“How do you feel this morning?” Cas said, barely taking his mouth off the mark. He ran his hands up to Dean's nipples and stroked them slowly.

“Horny,” Dean admitted breathlessly. He wasn't sure when it started, probably morning wood, but goddammit did he need Cas inside of him. He leaned forward to brace his hands on the shower wall and push back into Cas.

“Yeah,” Cas murmured, “you want to do something about this?” He circled Dean's erection and gave it one long stroke, the other hand not leaving his nipple.

“God yes,” Dean croaked. “Need you Cas,” he pleaded as he ground back onto Cas. He tried to tip his hips so Cas could get inside him – the biggest blessing of being Omega so far was the lack of prep needed...and that knot....and fine, yes, all right, the cuddles. 

Cas was having none of that yet. He slowly stroked Dean while he moved his other hand down to Dean's ass. He gripped it briefly before slipping his fingers into Dean's hot, wet hole. Dean moaned obscenely as his forehead joined his hands on the wall. “Cas,” he moaned, spreading his legs and pushing back farther.

“Dean. I know what you want.” Cas started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Dean. He found his prostate and gave it a light brush just to feel Dean shiver.

“What do I want,” Dean challenged, rapidly losing the ability to speak. Those _hands,_ the way they stroked in tandem had Dean dripping from both his cock and his hole. He barely noticed the water splattering on him as it bounced off of Cas, whose back took most of the spray.

Cas leaned in to mouth at that mark again like there was nothing better in the world. He sucked tenderly, bit gently just to hear Dean cry out, then sucked some more. When he was sure Dean was lost in the haze of his arousal, he whispered, “you want me knotting you while your brother sucks you off.”

That image made Dean come harder than he could remember, screaming as he clamped down on Cas' fingers and shot ridiculous amounts of come on the shower wall. He barely came down from his orgasm when he turned around and dropped to his knees. He immediately engulfed Cas, who threaded one hand into Dean's hair to grip it the way he knew Dean liked. Cock still pulsing, Dean sucked on Cas with everything he had, hollowing his cheeks, licking the crown, tonguing the slit, until he felt Cas get impossibly harder. Cas didn't need to shout a warning, Dean knew. He moved his mouth to Cas' knot just as Cas came, spraying everywhere. Dean gently suckled the knot until Cas was whimpering and shaking, dribbling come onto Dean. When he knew Cas would be too sensitive, he moved his mouth off of him and buried his head in the crease of Cas' leg, mostly in embarrassment over what Cas had said.

When Dean didn't rise up, Cas crouched down, pulling Dean into a hug. “That was awesome,” he praised, “I didn't even know to ask for you to suck my knot like that. You are so good for me.” He stroked Dean's back and sticky hair. “So good. Thank you Dean.” He kissed Dean chastely as he stroked him until he felt Dean feel less embarrassed. “Come on, let's get cleaned up.” He pulled Dean up off the hard floor and forced his head so it was level. “Please look at me,” Cas commanded gently. When Dean did, he added, “it's ok. All of it. Really.”

Dean felt himself blush in shame. “Really?” he whispered, desperately wanting to believe Cas.

“Yes, really. Now let's clean up.” Cas pulled him into a comforting hug until Dean's muscles relaxed somewhat. He helped Dean clean the shower stall then cleaned Dean before starting on himself.

~

Clean, dried, and groomed, Cas selected clothes for Dean and started to dress him. “I don't know why I like this,” Dean muttered as Cas smoothed a sock over Dean's ankle.

“Does it matter why?” Cas countered gently.

“Guess not.” Dean remained pliant while Cas put one item on at a time. “Sorry about yesterday,” he whispered after Cas dropped a t-shirt over Dean's head.

Cas got the shirt on him and smoothed it down. “Why? What on Earth do you have to be sorry for?” He kept his hands on Dean's waist while he waited for Dean to talk.

Dean gripped Cas' forearms and stared at his feet. “Just....I freaked out. Over nothing, and-”

“Not over nothing,” Cas admonished sternly. “You had a traumatic experience. That's nothing to take lightly.” He ducked his head until Dean looked him in the eye. “Besides, I should be the one to apologize. I scented your distress, and misread what it was that was bothering you. I should have asked for clarification, I'm sorry.” 

Dean gave him a weak smile and moved his hands away from Cas. “I would have lied,” he admitted quietly.

“Hmmm.” Cas let go of Dean in favour of getting Dean's outer flannel on him. As he started to dress himself, he told Dean that lying was unacceptable. “I can't help if I don't have the correct information, Dean. Please remember that I am learning all of this too, some scents are unfamiliar and need clarification.”

“Yes Cas,” Dean said somewhat automatically. He realized suddenly that since his outburst he had no desire to lie to Cas, nor did he intend to in the future. “I feel like I've lost some of myself, and it bothers me that it doesn't bother me,” Dean said suddenly, unaware that he was going to say anything at all. He dipped his head down slightly and felt his brow crease.

Cas put his hand on Dean's jaw, raising his head back up. “What to you feel that you have lost?”

Dean thought about it. “Independence I think,” he finally said.

“Do you miss it?” Cas asked, keeping his voice neutral and soft.

“No,” Dean's brow furrowed. “I think.....that I didn't know that I wasn't as happy before. I thought I was. I loved our life together, and having Sam near. But...it's better now,” he conceded. 

Cas smiled just before leaning in to kiss Dean for a moment. “Do you prefer that I make the decisions, even though it means you have less independence?” he asked, again keeping his voice neutral.

“Yes,” Dean answered immediately, then blushed. “I like...that you take care of me. And Sam.”

“I like taking care of you. And Sam,” Cas smiled widely. “Now let's go get him and go to the doctor.” Cas took Dean's hand and went in search of Sam, who was in the library with his nose in a book.

Sam set the book aside as they came into the room. “Ready?” he asked, already getting up to go. He could scent the concern in Cas and growing fear in Dean, who spoke before Sam could ask about it.

“Um.....we're not going to the clinic....that....” Dean tried to ask.

“No,” Sam said with finality. “Not after how horribly they treated you. There's another clinic nearby that's open on weekends. We'll go there.”

“Sam.” Cas was confused. “What does Dean mean.” Sam gave Cas a rundown of what happened after the miscarriage and Cas had left the room. Cas reeled back, scrubbing his face with his free hand. “Dean. I am so sorry,” he choked out just as he pulled Dean into a hug.

Dean just let himself be hugged. There was a part of him that wanted to spend the day like this, pressed against someone, nothing to worry about. But he'd agreed to see the doctor and he didn't want to go back on his word. _Maybe after the doctor one of them will just cuddle with me,_ he thought, a bit surprised at his lack of embarrassment at his thoughts.


	5. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam take Dean to the doctor so he can have some professional help in dealing with his new status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a lot of questions, and finally feels like he's got someone impartial to ask.

Sam drove them to the clinic after listening to Dean's mini-tantrum. Dean was less than happy at not being allowed to drive, but Cas was insistent about Dean not being in a good head space to be operating a vehicle. Ultimately, Dean gave in pretty easily when he discovered Cas wanted to sit with him in the back. He may have even almost cooed when Cas snuggled up to him for the ride.

The ride was short, before Dean knew it they were parking. He started to think about what he wanted to ask the doctor and realized he had no idea where to start. Cas got the forms they needed and filled them out, asking questions where needed. They were seen remarkably quickly, a nurse guiding them to a room and handing Cas a gown for Dean. Cas helped Dean into it, Sam folding his clothes for something to do. Dean had just hopped up onto the table when there was a light knock at the door.

“Hello,” the doctor said, “I'm Dr. Jones.” She was short and slim, with an easy-to-care-for hairstyle. She read the chart on a tablet while closing the door. “Winchester. Are you, by any chance, Dean Winchester the Hunter?” She glanced up to three startled expressions. “My uncle is a hunter, he spoke very highly of Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“Uh, yeah that's us,” Sam agreed. “Good to meet you.”

“Well it is an absolute pleasure on my end,” she said. “You guys have done an enormous amount of good in the world. Thank you. Now. What brings you here?”

Cas spoke up. “Dean had a breakdown yesterday. He's having some trouble adjusting to being Omega. We were hoping you could help.”

Dr. Jones stood in front of Dean and gave him a basic physical while asking questions. “How long since you presented?”

“Um...a few months I think,” Dean answered.

“It was in February,” Sam supplied.

Dr. Jones glanced at Sam and back to Dean. “You are claimed,” she said, inspecting the bite. “Very recently?”

“Yes,” Cas answered for Dean. “Only a few days.”

Her eyes flicked to Cas. “The bite is healing nicely, good job on it...Castiel is it?” Cas nodded. “And you are Dean's Alpha?” He nodded again. “Sam, you are Beta and unmated?” It was Sam's turn to nod. “Ok. Dean, your file said you are on both suppressants and birth control, is that correct?” 

“Yes, he is,” Sam answered. “But I think both prescriptions need renewing,” he added.

Dr. Jones nodded thanks to Sam. “Dean, please lie back. I know this isn't pleasant, but it has to be done,” she instructed as she got the stirrups in place. “Scoot your butt all the way down, that's it,” she encouraged. She helped him get his feet into the stirrups. “Try to relax, even breaths,” she soothed as she began her pelvic exam.

Dean hated this part. It was a clinical reminder that he was different now. The first time he had it done he had no idea what to expect, and ended up crying during the exam. That doctor had not been terribly supportive, but did eventually give Sam a prescription for Dean. This one was far more gentle with the exam, and it was over before Dean could properly freak out. She removed his feet from the stirrups and helped him back to sitting. “Castiel, Sam, I need you to give us a minute please,” she requested.

Sam and Cas exchanged a look. “I don't know-” Cas started.

“I'm not asking,” she opened the door and held it for them. “I will send a nurse for you when we are done.” She stood at the door as if she had all the time in the world to wait for them to clear the room.

“O-ok,” Sam said with a glance at Dean. He looked all right and Sam could only scent Dean's slight confusion.

Cas wanted to use every bit of his Alpha status to not allow this doctor to be in a room alone with Dean. He was about to open his mouth to test his Alpha voice on a stranger when she spoke first.

“Dean is a person first, Omega second. He deserves privacy,” Dr. Jones informed him. “Now please,” she indicated the open door.

Cas' mouth snapped shut, properly chastised. He scented Dean, somewhat startled to feel a channel between the two of them, similar to honing in on a prayer. He didn't think the claiming would develop the bond that fast, but he wasn't going to argue it. Instead he sent a bundle of emotions for Dean; calmness, love, support, and fierce protectiveness. He felt Dean swell with joy in return, his was more of an unfocused ball of energy through the channel, but Cas was delighted that Dean got the message. “We'll be in the waiting room, call out if you need us,” he whispered to Dean as he gave him a light kiss. “Ok?” He waited for Dean's nod before leaving.

When they were both out and down the hall a bit, Dr. Jones closed the door again. “So, you've presented as Omega, your records indicate you aborted a pup on your own very soon after presenting, and now you've had a breakdown. I'm assuming your presentation has not gone well?” She asked kindly.

Dean burst into tears. He didn't know he was trying to hold it together again. He felt a nudge at his hand and saw a box of tissues next to him. Nodding thanks, he blew his nose, took a breath, and burst into tears again.

Dr. Jones waited patiently for Dean to speak first.

“I n-never wanted to b-be O-O-Omega. I didn't...I just....it's not me!” He blew his nose again.

*

In the waiting room, Cas sensed Dean's distress and moved to get up. Sam's hand on his arm stopped him. “Sam,” he warned.

“Cas. The doctor wanted to talk to him alone. Leave him be. You will know if he's in danger. I can scent him too, he's upset, but not in danger.”

“Sam,” Cas pleaded.

“I know, Cas, I know. Give Dean some space.”

Cas reluctantly sat back down fully, leaving all senses on alert in case Dean needed him.

*

The doctor nodded with understanding. “You are not the first to be dissatisfied with your new status. But I invite you.....really think about it....what about Omega isn't you?”

“The cuddling, and the neediness, and the loss of independence, and the loss of..of...masculinity, and the...the way I cry constantly, and how I blurt stuff out I didn't know I was thinking...and...and..” Dean let out another sob, rapidly losing his composure again.

“Ok, all right, take a breath now. That's good.” She breathed with Dean for a moment. “Has it occurred to you that perhaps, just perhaps, these might have been things you've needed all along? That Omega status is providing you with the opportunity to have these things without shame?”

“I....what?” Dean was confused. Yeah, sure, fine, he wanted some of those things. A lot, if his and Cas' sexy time play was any indication. He couldn't quite remember the last time he had sex without being submissive before his presentation.

“Omegas need certain things from their pack in order to be healthy. Those things are love, comfort, physical contact, kindness, direction, rules, freedom to express all emotions intensely, praise, and stability, just to name a few. Are you getting these things from your pack?”

“Um, yeah, but...they aren't my pack. Cas claimed me, and Sam lives with us.” Dean's mind went back over the Omega requirements she mentioned. He was getting all of that, and more. _So then what the fuck is my problem_ , he wondered silently.

Dr. Jones tapped a note on the chart. “Ok. So Sam isn't in your pack?” She watched Dean shake his head 'no'. “And you are newly claimed. Ok. Did anyone tell you how things are different when you are claimed?”

“I read some stuff online, but-”

“Ok. That's. Yeah. Ok.” Dr. Jones pinched the bridge of her nose as she set the tablet aside. “Sometimes online information isn't completely accurate. So. When you are claimed, you will feel a stronger bond with your mate,” She began. “It takes a bit of time, but you two will start to almost be able to read each other's thoughts. Some say it's as if the other person is always in their heads, or having a specific frequency that only the two of you share. Many find it to be wonderfully comforting.”

Dean relaxed a little, wondering if that laser-focused beam of emotion he'd felt from Cas was through the bond. He tried to send something back but he was distracted and didn't really know what he was doing. Cas felt happy after he sent it, so Dean just assumed Cas figured it out.

“Claiming also changes your physiology. Scientists are still working on why this happens, but it does. Now that you 'belong' to Castiel you will find your Omega tendencies to be more obvious. You may find you are more in line with what he wants. And when he uses his Alpha voice you will be unable to refuse.”

Dean sat for a beat, letting that resonate inside him. “So....I was upset with seeing children....because it's possible I want children....because Cas might?” he asked very slowly, extremely reluctant to say it out loud.

“That was what your breakdown was about?” she prodded kindly.

The never-ending well of tears spilled through his eyes again. Haltingly, he explained why he aborted, how he didn't talk to anyone about it, how he and Cas broke up over it, how they were back together and not even a day later he was claimed. Then he talked about the Farmer's Market with all the children and his overwhelming sense of guilt over something he didn't think he regretted doing, and how confusing that last bit was for him.

Dr. Jones listened patiently, waiting until he was done before talking. “So a lot has happened in a very short period of time. Maybe you will want pups someday, maybe not. For sure, you were overwhelmed by your new hormones as a claimed Omega before dealing with the trauma of your abortion. That one is easy enough to manage, stay away from places with a lot of children for now, until you feel more ready. Let your new hormones even out. Talk to your Alpha about how you feel as it's happening, especially stressful feelings. Castiel seems like a good mate, let him help you.” She paused to make sure Dean understood. “Your hormones will even out, I promise.”

“He is a good mate,” Dean agreed. “And yeah, talking does help I guess.”

The doctor chuckled. “It really does. More than you know. Especially with those you love and that love you back. Once you develop your bond with Castiel, you will find that you can send him messages of emotions, sometimes that's better because then he can feel what you are feeling without you having to put it into words.”

Dean nodded to her, thinking it sounded right. “So...” he hesitated, “..it's not um, unusual, to um, suddenly feel the opposite of what I would have felt before Omega?”

“Do you have something specific in mind?”

“Doctor-patient privilege and all that?” Dean cringed slightly at the waver in his voice.

“That's why I asked them to leave,” she confirmed.

Dean fidgeted, trying to find the right words. “Before Cas claimed me he told me that he saw Sam as a rival. Now he says he doesn't, and I can feel that he's not lying. But I should have been upset. I love Cas. Have for a long time. But I got the feeling that....um....he might....be interested in Sam. And I should be jealous. But I'm not.”

“That is common after claiming. Now that you are Castiel's mate, you have a deeper bond with him. You may feel completely safe and secure with his decisions, even decisions that you may have been against before.”

“Like...children.....or Sam?”

“Yes,” Dr. Jones confirmed, “if your bond with Castiel is a loving one, then your Omega status will take over and submit to your Alpha. It's not a bad thing, it really isn't.”

Dean nodded absently. He had another question that he was trying to find the words to describe without coming across as creepy or something. “So....bonds....and packs....”

Dr. Jones waited. “...yes?”

“How is it...different...than being claimed. Or...is it? I mean....Sam is my brother...and.....well...” he trailed off, not willing to say anything out loud.

The doctor seemed to get the message anyway. “It really isn't different than being claimed. You will find that you'll fall into your status easier in a pack, 'know your place' is a good way of putting it. There is a great deal of security in a pack. And love, sexual and otherwise.” She watched Dean for a moment, then seemed to make up her mind. “In a pack where everyone is there voluntarily, there is an almost unbreakable bond between them. Sometimes some people kind of, well, 'freak out' I suppose at their new feelings for the members of the pack. Many Omegas are finding that they don't mind their Alpha claiming another Omega, and sometimes flourish under that circumstance. Suddenly, a lot of what was taboo in the old world is simply accepted in the new world.”

“So....when I think about the three of us in a pack together I don't feel jealous when I think of Cas claiming Sam....and that's normal?” _And it's normal for me to want to have Sam claim me too,_ his mind whispered.

“Yes. Castiel has claimed you first. You will always be his mate, which is a different kind of bond. So if Castiel claims Sam, they will be close, but not the same as you and him. Also, anyone Castiel chose to add to the pack would have a bond with him, and with whomever the new addition claimed as well, if anyone.”

Dean nodded and worked up some courage and spoke before he could talk himself out of it. “So....can Sam claim me....”

The doctor didn't even bat an eyelash. “Yes. As a Beta he can claim an Omega. So, your pack would have Castiel as your Alpha, who claimed his Omega – you – as his mate, and Sam as his Beta. Sam could then claim you as well, if your Alpha is ok with it. If your Alpha is not, then there will be problems with dominance and the pack will be weak from the start. If your Alpha is ok with it, then you would form a remarkable pack that not many would go against, despite the small size.”

“So...it would be ok? I mean....he's my brother...and...” Dean didn't want to finish. He was already supremely uncomfortable saying this much out loud.

“You are already close, which I'm sure anyone can see. You would have a profound bond with him. Very similar to how you feel with Castiel, but different because you and Sam share a bloodline. That particular kind of bond is unshakable, near indestructible.” She put a hand on Dean's knee. “Let go of everything you knew to be true about your old world. This is the new world. Give it a chance.”

Dean looked at her bright smile and actually began to feel better. “Thanks,” he breathed.

“Anytime,” she responded. “I mean it.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, writing something on the back. “Here is my card with my private cell number. If you need anything, just call. I know how hard the world is now for some people. For you, being a hunter, it must have been extraordinarily difficult to adjust to Omega. Take your time, stop fighting it, and let your body and mind finish the transformation. Rest, recover from the traumas, and learn how to accept what you feel.”

Dean's eyes leaked again when he took the card.

“May I tell your Alpha that I gave you the card? Or would you prefer to keep it to yourself?” Dr. Jones asked.

“Um.....yeah you can tell him. Why would....” it dawned on Dean that not every Alpha is like Cas. “Some Alphas are abusive, aren't they,” he asked with disgust.

“Yes. Some Betas too, some Omegas as well, but much rarer. I'm not scenting any abuse here, but I want to cover my bases. If that changes, for any reason, come back and I will help you. Now. Is there anything else before I call Castiel and Sam back in the room?” Dean shook his head again, so she poked her head out to flag down a nurse and give instructions. She left the door open slightly as she started writing on her prescription pad. Cas and Sam were in the room very quickly, Cas immediately reaching to embrace Dean.

“I felt your distress, are you all right?” He murmured into Dean's ear.

“Yeah, I was just upset. I'm ok now,” Dean said, figuring he should try this 'honestly with his feelings' thing sooner rather than later. He was rewarded by a squeeze and a delightful bundle of love through the channel from Cas.

“Ok,” Dr. Jones said to get their attention again. Cas moved off of Dean, mostly. “Here are refills for the birth control and suppressants, these are the ones you're on right?” 

Dean read the prescriptions and nodded, handing them over to Sam who also nodded.

“Good, good. Now, here is a list of some actually helpful websites about new statuses, now it effects the brain, what to expect with claiming, that kind of thing.” She handed the list to Dean, who took it and glanced at the information. “I've also given Dean my card with my contact information. You can call me any time, but don't give that number out, it's only for you guys.”

“Thank you,” Sam practically gushed. He was unbelievably happy that Dean was already looking worlds better.

Dr. Jones shot Dean a quick look before continuing. “Dean is having a difficult time adjusting to his new status. It's going to take some time. So, what I need from you two,” she indicated Cas and Sam, “is to be extra attentive for a while. Let him rest, for as long as he needs to. Encourage Dean to talk about his feelings, something I suspect he's not adept at yet.” Dean had the good graces to blush at that. “And bring him back if you have any concerns.” Seeing that there were no more questions she left the room so Dean could get dressed, which he did with Cas' assistance. 

They made one stop on the way home so Sam could give the pharmacy Dean's prescriptions, saying he'd be by later to pick them up. Dean sat in the back with Cas, for once not complaining about it at all. Cas was right, he was in no shape to drive. He could admit that to himself. When they got back to the bunker, Dean considered powering through the day and using bedtime as his reward for getting through it. Instead, he looked at his mate and said, “I'm exhausted. I want a nap,” and was shocked at how good it felt to be truthful.

“Of course,” Cas agreed. He stayed with Dean, intending to strip him down and re-dress him in something more comfortable now that he was home. As they passed the common room, Dean hesitated. He saw the pull-out couch still pulled out and let himself briefly think of sleeping there before giving his head a shake. His bedroom was just down the hall, with a comfy bed. A smaller bed, but a comfy one. Cas caught the entire thing, including how Dean felt. “Dean, I can sense your emotions better now. Maybe you'd be more comfortable in here?”

Dean was surprised, then remembered what claiming could do, then nodded bashfully. “Yeah...I'd prefer it,” he whispered, hoping to Chuck that Cas wouldn't want an explanation. Dean wasn't ready to even think to himself why he liked the larger bed right now.

“Thank you for being honest,” Cas praised with a hug. “Come on,” he guided Dean to the pull-out and sat him down. He removed Dean's boots and outer flannel. “Do you want to keep your jeans on?”

Dean shook his head and let Cas take them off for him. He then crawled under the sheet that Cas was holding up. He curled into fetal position and was asleep almost before he was done getting comfortable.

Cas watched him for a moment, overwhelmed by how much he loved him. Eventually he got up to go to their bedroom to retrieve the book he was reading. When he got back, he saw Sam had snuck up onto the bed with his own book, and was now lying on his back so that his side was flush with Dean's back. He met Cas' eyes and waited until Cas was on the bed on the other side of Dean before asking, “this ok?” very quietly.

“Yes,” Cas confirmed in a low voice, settling in carefully so he wouldn't disturb Dean. “It's ok,” he repeated softly before opening his book.


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes the time to heal, then Cas initiates a discussion regarding packs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a chapter of more information.....and gearing up for some smut.

Sam and Cas watched over Dean as he healed slowly. Cas wanted to pamper Dean to the point of not allowing him to lift a single finger to do anything for himself. Sam put a stop to that, informing Cas that Dean needed to feel useful but not overworked. Sam was mildly surprised that Cas didn't fight him on it. Actually, Sam was genuinely in awe of how much Cas valued his advice on various matters. It gave him a burst of pride to know that Cas put so much stock in what Sam had to say, and a part of him wanted to see exactly how far he could influence Cas. The larger, more sensible part told him that was foolish and best not to test his boundaries. 

So Dean was asked to keep cooking for the three of them. He liked the routine of it as well as finding it soothing to complete the process. To make it easier, Cas developed a weekly meal plan for Dean to follow, with input from both Sam and Dean. It helped curb Cas' need to control every little thing and helped Dean to feel like he's obeyed his Alpha. He deliberately left blanks in the meal plan for Dean to experiment with something new or order out. Early on there were a few times Dean was too exhausted to cook, crying through his apology for not assembling the meal. Cas didn't punish him or berate him, instead he reminded Dean that healing was the priority, not food. And really, they were grown adults and could assemble a sandwich themselves if need be.

Cas also let Dean know that while he wanted sex, he would let Dean initiate until he felt like he was more stable. The first time Dean tried to initiate sex while feeling exhausted and run down, Cas nipped that in the bud. He was able to scent Dean's feeling of obligation instead of genuine arousal so he rebuffed Dean firmly and practically ordered him to never, ever do that again. Resting and healing were far more important than sex at the moment. Cas knew there were times that he would be weaker and unable to refuse Dean's advances regardless of the reason behind them. Most notably when Dean had his heats, which the suppressants drastically reduced but still changed his scent enough that it brought out a gentle rut in Cas. Instead Cas would take care of himself with the toys Charlie had brought while Dean rested. That way Cas could eliminate the majority of his arousal and not subject Dean to it when Dean wanted cuddles.

They made sure to coax Dean into talking as much as possible, and to praise him when he was honest about how he felt. Very slowly, Dean started to get more comfortable with his status. Sam was amazingly helpful to Cas in making sure Dean was never withdrawn, as well as picking up the extra duties around the house until Dean started doing them again. Cas adjusted his schedule at work so that he was home when Sam was teaching so Dean could always have one of them near.

They researched the information from Dr. Jones together, talking about it as Sam read it out loud from his laptop. It was becoming a nightly ritual to do some reading and have a discussion about the information. Dean learned that Omegas frequently sought comfort, softness, protection, and love. While it was a spectrum, some Omegas being very dominant and others being extremely submissive, it was a very different spectrum than what could be found with Alphas. The most dominant of Omegas was still less dominant than the most submissive Alpha. Oddly, Betas had a much tighter spectrum with no extremes towards dominance or submission.

The research also included information about Betas and how they seek balance and harmony. _Just up Sam's alley_ , Dean thought to himself as Sam read aloud. Betas will do everything they can to assist their Alpha, to take care of the details in the Alpha's life so the Alpha can focus on keeping the pack safe and well tended. That included taking care of the Omega's needs so that the Omega feels calm and protected, which in turn makes the Omega more pliant to the Alpha's desires.

He also learned that Omegas are naturally drawn to having pups. Dean resisted that notion at first, dismissing it as 'most Omegas' rather than something that applied to him. That was, until his brain reminded him of his breakdown and the root of it was from feeling like he'd let down his Alpha tremendously, and the Omega part of him needed to be punished severely for his actions that day. Dean tuned out for a while, wondering if he wanted children. He discovered he wouldn't mind, but was nowhere near ready. Not that it mattered. The damage he'd done made it difficult for him to conceive. For a while, he hung his head while he came to terms with how he felt, and how it was ok that he felt differently than he did a year ago. Cas and Sam gave him space to figure it out without suffocating him, while frequently flooding him with calming scents.

Dean learned the reason he was so tired was because of the hormonal changes to his mind and body with both the claiming and presentation that he hadn't dealt with before. So the others gave him time to nap and rest rather than did any chores. Dean resisted at first, thinking that his energy level was adequate for doing whatever he needed to do. He was proven wrong by his body falling asleep while he sat on the laundry room floor waiting for the last ten minutes of the cycle. After that, he learned how to gauge how much energy he had compared to what needed to be done, and to drop tasks if necessary.

Dean eventually relaxed. Neither Cas nor Sam seemed to mind that he was different now. They both seemed to be completely accepting of it all, so there was no reason not to accept it for himself as well. It dawned on him that Cas and Sam didn't expect anything of him.....and they seemed to like that. They genuinely seemed to want to make a soft, comfortable world for him.

...which is how Dean finally figured out that both Cas and Sam were ok with Dean being an Omega. He always knew, they always told him, but it was like the facts were falling on deaf ears. But the way that Sam and Cas would stop what they were doing to listen to Dean or help him when he felt fragile, taught Dean that these two people really loved him. What took the cake was the way they didn't make fun of Dean for saying 'I need a hug' or 'I feel' at the beginning of a sentence. They just accepted it....so Dean started to just accept it too. He suddenly realized he was the only one fighting it, the only one not admitting that this was the way things were now. So he let go, slowly, bit by bit, and allowed himself to simply follow his new instincts and ask for help rather than resist.

He shrugged off a tremendous amount of stress one afternoon with Cas. They lay locked together while Sam was teaching, Dean felt Cas' hand gently rest on his lower belly for the first time since his abortion. He covered Cas' hand with his own and cried silently. Cas let him cry it out as much as possible before shushing him, saying that it was ok, he understood, and had forgiven Dean already.

~

Now that Dean was doing much better, Cas wanted to broach the subject of a pack again. He liked the idea very much, and knew the brothers would too if they could just jump over the hurdles that someone had put in front of them.

Cas found Dean and led him to the library where Sam was reading. “We really need to talk about whether or not we should be a pack,” Cas started while holding a chair for Dean. “I overstepped by introducing you two as a pack that day, without asking you first. But I really need to know if it is something you two want.”

“I do,” Sam said very quietly. He'd done some research and was not at all opposed to the idea. But he thought Dean might resist some parts....like sharing Cas during the claiming process.

“I think I do too,” Dean agreed while staring at Sam. “The doctor told me some of how it will be different.” He wasn't sure Sam would be completely on board with some of what needed to happen. “Like, that it's basically mating for life, forming a strong bond and all that.”

“Yeah. Right now, I could find a mate or another pack if I wanted to,” Sam added. “If I was in your pack, then I would be effectively married to you.” Sam's mind spinning at the idea of finally being with Dean....and if he really admitted it, Cas too.

Dean's stomach flipped happily. “Sam....you said at the market that Cas would have to claim you...” Sam and Cas both nodded. “Does that mean what I think it does?” He tried to figure out why he felt like his insides were starting to feel like they were made of live wires.

“Yes,” Sam said before Cas. “In order to properly claim me, we will need to have sex. Consensual sex forms a solid bond.” The room was silent while all three gave that some thought. 

Dean suddenly understood the feeling in his belly. It had to do with opening that forbidden box in his soul, the one that involved Sam, the one that he would have denied until the end of his days. He couldn't stop the whisper of a thought that if they were a pack....then maybe, just maybe Cas wouldn't mind if Dean and Sam were to....participate together....just the two of them....sometimes.

Cas watched them side-eye each other and decided to help things along. “In many packs, sexual relations are had by all, and enjoyed by all. I won't claim Sam against his will. I think it's important to have the deepest bond possible.” He watched his mate take in that information. He didn't scent any revulsion or repulsion, just a whole lot of nervousness from both of them. “Dean. Did you know that a Beta can claim an Omega?”

Dean startled. “Sort of? The doctor said it would be an unbreakable bond 'cause we're brothers.” The thought of Sam biting into his mark made Dean practically giddy. “Um....but....”

“Yes, I claimed you. Sam could also, if he wanted. His bite would have to be smaller than mine, you understand that right Sam?” Cas' tone carried an undeniable threat about what may happen if Sam decided to challenge Cas on the issue.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Sam shook his head slightly to bring him back to the present. He'd been actively imagining getting his mouth on that mark for a while now. He shifted in his seat and dropped his eyes, hoping he wasn't broadcasting how very badly he wanted Dean.

Cas watched them for a moment, neither seeming to notice the passing time. “Something else I want to tell you both,” he decided. He waited until they were both paying attention again. “When I was an angel, I could hear thoughts. At first I didn't understand about privacy so I didn't...block you two.”

Dean huffed a laugh, remembering the privacy conversation he'd had with Cas way back, before he even considered being a couple.

Sam's eyes widened as his face flushed. He wasn't aware that Cas had dipped into his mind.

“You two have been dancing around your desire for each other, each for your own reasons, but I know for certain that the both of you feel the same way,” Cas said cautiously.

Dean's breath hitched at the same time as Sam seemed to stop breathing. They glanced tentatively at each other before re-focusing on Cas.

“I'm not going to push you into anything. But please know that I....approve,” Cas stated. “You two mating would also solidify the pack. If Sam claims you and I claim Sam, then the bond would be intense.”

Sam was speechless. Thrilled beyond all reason, but speechless. He risked a glance at Dean and was floored to see Dean staring back at him with an expression of awe.

“You too?” Dean whispered, unable to actually put it into words. Sam just nodded and swallowed hard.

Cas nodded sharply. An air of discomfort crept into the room, Cas suspected both brothers were too shocked to discuss something they've been hiding for so long. He figured they both were going to need some time to process everything, so it was best if he continued as normal. “Next item?” He waited for the brothers to regain some footing and be able to pay attention fully. “Sam, it might be helpful if you shared the research you did about forming packs. Have you done any research, Dean?” Dean just shook his head. “Ok, no problem. I have already read a great deal. Sam, I need you to assemble what you have for Dean to read.”

Sam was stupidly grateful for something to do. “Yes, of course. I bookmarked most of it.” He dragged his laptop over and started clicking away.

“Thank you,” Dean breathed, also ridiculously grateful that he didn't have to try to talk about what was between him and Sam quite yet. And he wanted to talk to Cas separately about it first.

“Here, start with these tabs. If you have any questions, just ask. I'm...um....I'm gonna go read for a bit,” Sam pushed the laptop to Dean, grabbed his book, and hurried out of the library.

“Thanks,” Dean said again to his brother's back. Once Sam was out of the room, Dean turned to Cas. “So....how do you feel.....about....um....me 'n Sam?” he asked tentatively, trying not to fidget too much.

Cas placed a hand on top of Dean's to calm him down. He watched Dean's shoulders come back down and his face smooth out. “I have always been aware of it and it's never bothered me. Before the presentation I would have been very jealous if you two reconciled your feelings. But now,” he paused, trying to find the right words. “Now I don't mind. I know you both love each other, and I love you both. The idea of claiming Sam thrills me. I like the idea for me to have my own pack of Winchesters, but I also like the idea for you. I told you before that Sam makes you happy, and he does, and that makes me happy.” Cas thought for a moment before continuing. “Also, as you accept your Omega status, it's effecting me as well. Instead of being your exclusive lover, I am oddly all right with the idea of you and Sam exploring that part of each other. Mostly because you are my Omega, and Sam is your brother who loves you deeply. I want Sam to be a part of us, a part of what we have. And I think you do too.” Cas' eyes hardened briefly. “But only Sam,” he warned, “and you need to be all right with the idea of Sam and I together in that way. And you need to communicate with me if you are feeling that way about anyone else, as will I, and I will expect the same of Sam.” 

Dean turned that over in his head. He should be insanely jealous. His mate just expressed interest in another person. His _brother._ But Cas was right, before they presented, he would have been raging with jealousy, hurt, and anger over it. But he wasn't. Not at all. “It feels right,” he finally said, surprising himself with how true it was. “And yeah, I won't try to hide it if I wanna....you know....but I can't see it. Not right now.” Before he could ask, Cas was standing and pulling him into a hug. Dean let himself melt into it, breathing in the scent of Cas, drawing comfort from it. He tried to send Cas a message through the channel they shared, a message of how much he loved Sam and how he wanted Sam to be in their pack, and of how much he loved Cas for being accepting of everything.

Cas received the message, better focused than before but still a bit vague, and sent one back to Dean to let him know how much he loved him, as well as Sam.

“Hey, you're still better at it,” Dean commented lightly when Cas' message came in loud and clear.

“More practice,” Cas smiled. “It's very similar to Angel Radio and communication with prayers.” He kissed Dean's jaw and down his neck to his mark, where he sucked gently. “You are doing very well with it, I can feel the improvements each time,” he praised as he nipped at the mark.

Dean went pliant as soon as Cas' mouth was near his mark. If there was a way to have someone mouthing it all day, Dean would be on board with that. Fully. Completely. Anytime.

“Mmmmmm” Cas breathed into Dean's neck. “You smell so good.” Cas held him until he felt like Dean was on firm ground again. As he was pulling away, his phone chirped.

“Work?” Dean asked as he sat in front of Sam's laptop while Cas fished his phone out of his pocket.

Cas read the text. “Yes, they want me to come in for a few hours.” He wasn't sure if going in was a good idea, but he also felt the brothers could use some time alone together. He pondered it for a moment, taking the time to really scent Dean to make sure he was all right. “I'll go in,” he decided out loud. “You'll be ok?” he asked, searching Dean for any sign of distress and finding none. 

“Yeah, I've got a ton of reading to do anyway. Do you want a ride?” 

“Thank you, but I'll take my bike. The exercise will be nice.” He kissed Dean thoroughly before leaving him to his reading. On the way out, he made sure to inform Sam of where he was going.

Dean sighed deeply. Research wasn't his favourite thing in the world, but he decided he'd rather do a shit ton of reading than be surprised by any more random hormones.


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean FINALLY admit their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you looking for smut? Because this is where you will find smut. Brotherly smut.

The research Sam had done was both boring and fascinating to Dean. He learned that packs were becoming commonplace, and some packs were merging to form empires. The empires, while large, were frequently not as stable as smaller packs mostly because of the logistics. The strongest packs are created when the Alpha claims each member, and each member is there voluntarily. With a massive pack or empire, the Alpha may not have mated with each individual, relying on Betas to solidify the bonds with Omegas. 

With their potential pack of three, Cas would claim Sam, and has already claimed Dean, the pack would be formed. The pack would be stronger if Sam claimed Dean as well, but not necessary. Also, if Sam claimed Dean and Cas claimed Sam, it wouldn't be strictly necessary for Cas to claim Dean. _No need to keep reading about that circumstance,_ Dean thought as he traced Cas' claiming bite with his finger.

Dean read that achieving orgasm at the nearly the same time as the Alpha claiming can lead to an intense bond, and the same was true in the formation of packs. A lot of studying had been done on the subject (Dean briefly wondering, how, exactly, the data was accumulated), but scientists were still unable to fully explain why having orgasms increased bonds, or why the bond is still evident if the claiming was against the will of the Beta or Omega, who may not have achieved orgasm in the process.

As Dean slogged through the tabs, he discovered that some packs are formed by force. The Alpha in question simply decides that an Omega would make a good member, uses the Alpha voice to order the Omega into submission, and completes the claiming process, with or without the Omega's full consent. Packs formed in this manner are prone to weakness and frequently Betas are brought in to keep the Omegas reasonably calm for the Alpha. The law was slowly catching up on this issue, providing protection and shelter for Omegas that want to leave the pack. Further reading told Dean that their efforts were not as successful as they'd advertised.

Dean's mind began to assimilate the information in a way he could understand. It sounded a lot like the Dom/sub thing that he and Cas played around with from time to time. Truth be told, Dean really loved it. After everything he'd had to do to keep Sam safe all his life, he welcomed the opportunity for someone else to be in charge. And Sam was ok with Cas being in charge. Cas was ok with Dean needing extra attention. Cas was ok with him....and Sam...together.

Sam. Dean could not stop thinking about Sam. He knew they had to talk, but had no idea how to start. His insides felt jangled every time he thought of how Sam looked when Cas was talking about their relationship. Giving up on the reading, his eyes were going buggy anyway, he went in search of his brother. He didn't have to look far. Sam was on the recliner they had bought. It was oversized, so Sam actually fit on it comfortably with the footrest extended. As soon as Dean entered the room, Sam turned his book over.

Sam scented Dean before he saw him. He flipped his book over, having no idea what he'd read as he was too busy trying to figure out how to talk to Dean. They stared at each other for a beat, then Sam moved over slightly in the chair.

Dean gave up trying to find words and crawled onto the recliner with his brother. They cuddled together reasonably often, usually a lot on the day before Dean went into heat. Even with the suppressants he still had mild heats that were easily manageable. While he and Cas were separated, Sam would pay more attention to Dean just before his heat, helping him to not be as agitated as the heat began to change his hormones. It occurred to Dean one day that the day before his heat must be similar to the PMS Charlie used to talk about, except his lasted a day, PMS lasted a week or something. One thing was true, Dean always needed more contact that day and Sam hadn't refused him yet. Now Dean suspected he knew why; Sam might have been hoping Dean would make a move and blame it on the heat.

Sam made room for him on the chair, drawing his arm up for Dean to snuggle under, which Dean did. Sam reclined the chair almost all the way back so they were mostly prone while they each wiggled against each other until they were comfortable. Sam remained on his back with Dean pressed up against his side, Dean's arm curling over Sam's waist, one leg bent over Sam's and dangerously close to Sam's growing arousal. 

Dean held his own pelvis away a bit so that he wasn't pressing his chubby against his brother, then let Sam take his body weight. Sam had one arm around Dean, which he ran up and down Dean's back and shoulder, and the other moved on top of the forearm that was currently on his belly.

Dean tried to keep his thoughts in check at how good it felt to have Sam tracing his inner arm with his thumb. Along with all the other changes to his body, his skin was extra sensitive. Until this moment, he had no idea how good it could feel having someone drag a finger over the tender inside of his forearm. For a moment, Dean just let his whole world be Sam's thumb, gliding in a little path over his skin. He tried to figure out what to say to Sam, how to clear the air about everything Cas said and implied. Ultimately, Dean did what he did best, which was speak with actions instead of words.

He tipped his head up slightly and brushed a kiss at the base of Sam's neck, practically drunk with how good Sam smelled. He started to suck a mark, very gently, swirling his tongue and pursing his lips, as if to create a hickey in extremely slow motion. The whole time he was mouthing his brother, he expected Sam to scold him or push him away.

Sam's breath started to hitch slightly. Dean had never done that before. Not once could Sam remember a time where Dean's hot mouth made a home on his neck like that. “That's new,” he exhaled. 

“Yeah, it is. Do you mind?” Dean asked in a low voice, praying to Chuck that Cas wasn't wrong about this.

“No,” Sam answered, equally low. Dean stopped suckling but hadn't moved his head back, and his hot breath was landing on Sam's neck, making it increasingly difficult to breathe. Taking what felt like a huge risk, Sam let his trembling hand wander under Dean's shirts and up the expanse of his bare back.

Dean could feel himself open up and begin to produce slick. He caught himself trying to stop it, trying to deny how he felt, trying to rationalize his body's reactions. So he did something that surprised himself, he let himself feel as incredibly turned on as he wanted to, even allowing himself to start suckling at Sam's neck again just because he could. “That's new,” Dean parroted his brother as Sam's hand ghosted over Dean's bare back. 

“Yeah it is. Do you mind?” Sam parroted right back. He could scent that Dean was aroused, and this time, he let himself believe it was because of him. 

“No,” Dean answered immediately, barely lifting his mouth from Sam's hot skin. Sam's hand was sending comet trails of sparks wherever it caressed. His nipples hardened in hopes of some contact and he found himself squirming slightly. “Kinda turning me on here,” Dean ventured, surprising himself by speaking yet again when he wasn't aware that words were waiting to be said inside him. He shifted a bit, ending up so he was pressed against Sam, showing him how hard he was.

“Yeah?” Sam whispered as his fingertips trailed along the waistband of Dean's jeans. He felt like he had run a marathon and could not get oxygen. “You smell so good Dean. Seriously,” Sam admitted in a rush.

Dean sucked Sam's neck a little harder, making Sam whimper. “How long?” he asked quietly, hoping Sam would understand the question. He resumed licking and swirling his tongue on Sam's neck.

Sam bucked his hips slightly at how warm and silky Dean felt. And _god_ that _mouth._ “Dad told me that there was a beast inside me, and that I had to fight it.” Sam dragged his fingernails down Dean's back and was rewarded with a delicious shiver. “I found out later that he meant the demon blood, but I thought he meant how I felt about you. I was barely a teenager.” Sam turned his head and kissed Dean's hairline while gripping his back slightly, dragging his other hand up and down Dean's arm. “You?” he murmured as he tried to get a handle on his breathing.

“Dad caught me staring. You'd had a shower, and god how you started filling out.” Dean rocked his pelvis gently against his brother's hip. “I watched you get dressed thinking that I wanted to tear your clothes off. I wanted to share a bed with you again _so bad_ or to have Dad leave for a few days.” Dean tipped his head to suck gently at Sam's neck near his ear as he spoke. He was rewarded by Sam's gasping. “Dad sat me down while you were at school. He put a handgun on the table, facing me, while he sharpened a knife. He said if he found out I abused you then he would kill me. I got the message. I was around sixteen.” 

Sam pulled away a bit so he could look Dean in the eye. “Jesus Dean, are you serious?” Sam felt his heart break at Dean being threatened like that, how awful it must have been. It did, however, explain why Dean always looked so guilty when Sam would accidentally-on-purpose forget to take his clothes into the bathroom for a shower, and would emerge in a towel.

“It's done now,” Dean said quietly while he scented guilt. He propped himself up so he was looking down at his beautiful brother.

Sam's breathing had calmed down, but was picking up again with Dean hovering so close. Sam stared at his lips, panting openly, trying to figure out what to say to make Dean cover the distance and kiss him. 

“Please tell me you want this too,” Dean begged quietly, needing Sam to say it out loud.

“I do. Dean I do. More than anything. Kiss me,” Sam pleaded. He was fully hard and rhythmically rocking his hips, desperate for friction. His hand had frozen under Dean's shirt, and his other hand was gripping Dean's arm hard. And the one thing he could feel more than anything else was the long, hard line of his brother pressing into his hip. “Please kiss me,” he whispered while staring at Dean's parted lips.

So Dean did. Very slowly he leaned down until his mouth met Sam's. The second that Dean made contact, Sam surged up into the kiss, moaning shamelessly, pushing his hips up into nothingness. He pulled his hand off Dean's arm so he could weave his fingers in Dean's short hair, which elicited all kinds of marvellous noises from Dean. The hand that was under his shirts gripped harder briefly before sliding down to Dean's waist, where he shoved at Dean until he was in the cradle of Sam's open legs.

Dean immediately rocked his hips down into his brother, relishing the feeling of Sam rolling right back into him. Gasping lightly into Sam's mouth, Dean tried to figure out how to touch Sam while still propping himself up so he wouldn't crush his little brother. His brain short-circuited when Sam's hand began to palm his ass through his pants while he tugged on Dean's short hair. He let Sam's hands and mouth do their thing for a while before finally getting control over one of his own hands. Hoping Sam wouldn't notice how clumsy he was, Dean dragged his hand over Sam's marvellous shoulder and up to the back of his neck where he left it while he changed the pace of his hips a bit, slowing them down so he could last.

Sam started getting more creative with his kissing. He opened his mouth more, darting his tongue in Dean's mouth, searching for his tongue. The second he found it, Dean soaked his pants in slick, groaning obscenely. Sam's hand started travelling north, up into Dean's shirts again making Dean shiver and shift in hopes of Sam slipping his hand around the front. But no, Sam kept his hand roaming around Dean's back while his tongue did things in Dean's mouth that made him quake inside.

Dean held on as long as he could, not wanting to give up his brother's rather skillful mouth, before finally accepting that breathing was a necessity in life. He dropped his mouth to Sam's neck again where he could suck and lick and kiss while gasping for air. When he felt like he had three or four brain cells available for thought, he managed to open his mouth and form words in between wet kisses to Sam's throat. “...how far....you wanna....like....what....” was about all he could manage.

Thankfully, Sam understood immediately. “Want you inside me so bad,” Sam gasped while he tried not to twist Dean's hair too hard. 

Dean let out a cry and lifted off of Sam for a moment to calm down. Oh yeah, being inside of Sam was definitely happening. Very soon. “...ok....yeah....we can.....that's....ok...” Dean stumbled as he dropped his mouth back on Sam's. Part of him just wanted to kiss Sam forever, it was better than he'd ever imagined – god that _tongue_ , the things it was _doing_ – and he'd imagined it a _lot_. When he remembered that he had hands that could be _touching_ he slid one away from the back of Sam's neck, down the expanse of his torso, and around back where he could squeeze Sam's ass. Sam was wonderfully helpful in lifting his hip a bit so Dean had access, and he made good use of that access. With each grip and squeeze he got closer and closer to the seam of Sam's jeans. When he got there, he pushed it up into Sam's crack and listened to how it made Sam whimper with need.

Breaking off the kiss – and making Dean whimper this time – Sam found his voice long enough to say, “playing dirty?” before taking his hand from Dean's hair. He plunged it under his shirts, joining the other hand. Maddeningly slowly he dragged his wide palms around to Dean's front while his mouth worked a hot path to Dean's ear. He slid his hands up Dean's sides and rib cage as if he was getting ready to cup a woman's breasts, and paused just under Dean's pecs so he could hear Dean's beautiful moaning whines. 

Dean was absolutely certain he was going to pass out from lack of blood flow to his brain at this point. Every drop seemed to be in the rod in his pants, and every nerve in his body had made the journey to his nipples where they waited, poised to be activated. His nubs were so hard they could cut glass and ached for Sam's touch. Just when Dean was about to give up hope of any contact, Sam finished the journey and gave his pecs a squeeze while his tongue dipped into the delicate shell of his ear. Sam's nimble fingers found his nipples and began to twirl and pinch them while his mouth and tongue traced his ear and sucked on the lobe. Dean outright screamed into the space between Sam and the chair, slick pouring out of him, soaking his balls and legs. It took every ounce of self control to not buck his hips down onto Sam. He knew that if his cock had even the barest friction he'd erupt.

Sam seemed to know that and pushed down into the chair instead of up into Dean. As he worked Dean, he ground his ass down to encourage Dean to continue what he'd been doing with his hand, but Dean was lost. A thought flitted through Dean's head about how Sam could possibly know that what he was doing would drive Dean wild like this but he wasn't able to really think about it. Not with those _hands_ and his goddamn _mouth_ moving like that.

“Bed...bed,” Sam decided suddenly. He pulled his hands out of Dean's shirts, grabbed him by the waist, and forced him off the chair. Sam stumbled trying to get out of the chair, long limbs tangling in an effort to join his brother. He was barely standing before he was on Dean again, kissing him with a vehemence that shocked him. “Clothes,” he croaked when he dove into Dean's neck – god he smelled so _good_ – and pawed at Dean's shirts.

Dean could barely remain upright. If it wasn't for leaning on Sam he'd already be on the floor. Naked was an excellent idea. Truly wonderful. Whining with the loss of contact, Dean pulled away to yank his shirts off and jerk his pants down, falling onto the bed behind him that they had still not put away. Sam took the opportunity to do the same...except for his pants. He got his shirt off and stood heaving over Dean, who was sitting on the bed at a really convenient height, pulling his last sock off. “Take them off,” he ordered, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants in one sharp movement.

Dean shifted on the bed, accidentally getting a large wrinkle of fabric between his cheeks. He soaked the sheet, groaning with the friction of the light cotton on his aching hole. For just a second he tipped his head to the side, let his mouth fall open, gripped the sheet on the edge of the bed, and rubbed himself down into the mattress, feeling his cock bounce up and down. He felt Sam's giant hand in his hair so he looked up and almost came. Sam was looking down at him, feral and growling slightly, cock straining against the soft jeans, chest glistening and heaving. “Dean. Take. Them. Off,” then twisted Dean's hair slightly.

Dean cried out as a burst of precome fell from the tip of his cock. His hands flew from the edge of the bed to Sam's pants. Still rocking his ass onto the sheet he pulled Sam's pants down with his underwear and watched his cock jump free. With a whine that would have embarrassed Dean before, he plunged himself forward and slid his hot mouth over Sam's weeping cock before his pants were even down to his knees. His hands left Sam's pants, one anchoring on Sam's hip, the other dipping between his own legs. Avoiding his cock completely, Dean lifted one leg and got his hand to his hot, wet hole and pushed his fingers in and out of himself. It was almost too much, he had to stop what his mouth was doing just to groan around Sam's cock while he fingered himself. Once his hand was good and wet, he pulled it away. He elbowed Sam's legs apart as much as they could while still trapped in the jeans, and slipped his soaking finger over Sam's hole and swirled it around while he resumed sucking and licking at Sam.

“DEAN.....oh _fuck_....Dean, goddammit _Dean_.....holy _shit_....” Sam cried as he tried not to come. He looked down to see Dean still rolling his ass onto the bed for friction and for a heartbeat he met Dean's eyes. Those beautiful apple green irises barely visible around his pupils, Dean fluttered his eyes closed at the intensity of Sam's gaze. Sam gripped Dean's hair to stop him from his fantastic and obviously well practised sucking. “Don't wanna come like this,” he breathed as he pulled out of his brother's mouth. Although the sight of his shiny cock exiting Dean's plump lips and leaving a small trail of spit and precome almost did him in anyway. The pad of Dean's slick finger slipping around behind him didn't help keep his orgasm at bay either. “Gotta stop,” he begged, part of him not really meaning it. 

Dean took his hand back and used it to lower Sam's pants the rest of the way. He kissed Sam's hip and upper thigh as he pushed the jeans and underwear down as far as he could. Knowing Sam needed to be grounded, Dean gently kneaded the back of Sam's thighs as he used one foot to hold the clothes down. Sam got the hint and pulled one foot out at a time. “Do the socks yourself,” Dean teased lightly, looking up at Sam's flushed face with slight amusement.

“Jerk,” Sam chuckle-breathed as he fumbled to get the damn things off while standing.

“Bitch,” Dean retorted with a half smile. He took his hands back from Sam's legs and put them on the bed. There was a part of him – a large part – that wanted to plunge his hands on himself and finish. He was starting to ache from feeling like he'd been aroused for decades. Ultimately he resisted, hoping he'd get to see Sam come first.

Sam got himself fully naked and bounded onto the bed like a giant puppy. He landed on his back with his head on the pillow. “Come here,” he tried to order but ended up sounding a bit like he was begging.

Dean was instantly up on his brother, kissing a wet, messy path up Sam's tummy and chest back to his mouth. He brought his still wet hand between Sam's legs again to see if he could take his finger....and he _could_....but he was _tight._ With a porn star's moan, Dean moved his finger around while sucking at Sam's neck. “You are so tight,” he managed to grit out just before finding Sam's earlobe.

Sam couldn't find words at first. His mind was busy trying to stop himself from coming...again. “...never....done it....” was all he could manage as he alternately gripped and stroked Dean's back and ass.

“Wait,” Dean slowed significantly but didn't stop. He propped himself up so he could see Sam's eyes. “You mean..... _never_ never?”

“Well, toys, fingers, y'know.... _hhhhnnnnnngg_.....don't stop...” Sam rocked his hips down onto Dean's hand to encourage him to continue. “....was savin' it f'you....” he arched his back to get Dean's finger deeper.

“Saving yourself? For me?” Dean sat up and pulled his finger out.

“Don't stop! Dean...please....” Sam re-traced what he could remember to see if he said something wrong. “I mean, I've topped exclusively. With guys. I wanted you to be my first,” he said in a small voice, pinkness dusting his cheeks.

“Ok...it's ok, Sammy.” Dean smoothed his hair away from his face. “I didn't know. But now....now I wanna make it extra good for you,” he said just before he kissed Sam again. While Sam was distracted with the kiss he brought his fingers back, circling the rim without going in.

Sam was going insane. Dean seemed to know when he needed calming down but god _dammit_ he wanted to be filled _immediately._ “Dean,” he begged against his brother's mouth.

Dean pulled away and bent down to whisper in Sam's ear. “Ever had a tongue in there?”

“Oh shit... _Dean_...fuck...no Dean...never..... _fuck_....Dean,” was pretty much all Sam could say as Dean slithered down his body. Dean slid a pillow under his brother's hips and pushed his knees up to his chest before licking a broad stripe over his hole and perineum. When Dean brought his lips to Sam's hole and sucked gently before dipping the tip of his tongue inside, Sam just about screamed.

Sam grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and the crown with the other and squeezed as hard as he dared to keep his orgasm from arriving. It hurt but it worked. The very second he caught himself stroking his cock he whipped his hands away and held the pillow that was under his head. Never had he felt as good as he did in that moment with Dean's tongue sliding in and out, catching his rim, swirling around. Sam was certain he could come from just this, if his drooling cock was any indication. “Get inside me. _Now_ Dean. Oh please now Dean....I can't wait.... _PLEASE_...”

Dean was on board with that one hundred percent. He was shaking from the effort of not coming, his hole fluttering wildly, his cock dripping everywhere. He knelt between his brother's legs, took the pillow away, gathered a bunch of slick for lube, spread it on himself with minimal touching, and lined himself up. “Breathe deep little brother ok,” Dean breathed as he pushed up against Sam's soaked hole. He felt Sammy take a deep breath and let it out slow just as the crown of his cock got sucked in. “Sammy,” Dean moaned brokenly.

Sam decided he needed to hear his name like that again. All the time. Daily would be awesome. He tried to stay loose for Dean but he was HUGE. “D'n,” he grunted, “..jus....sec...” Sam squirmed, trying to loosen up for Dean but ended up tensing further.

“'S'ok 'sgood....” Dean paused, coiled tight as a spring. “Just breathe...ok....that's it...baby brother....you're doing good....” He felt Sam loosen up enough that he didn't feel like he was being strangled. In order to calm Sam down a bit more he started kissing him again, soft, slow, and tender as if it was his first kiss. Sam responded instantly, melting into the kiss, huffing little breaths through his nose. Sam's hands loosened a bit on Dean's shoulders and started moving again, pausing frequently when it was too much.

Dean was somewhat grateful for how tight Sam was, it kept him from exploding the very second he breached Sam's rim. His hand worked of its own accord, stroking through Sam's long hair like he used to while Sam was upset as a child, scraping his nails over Sam's scalp. 

Each time Sam relaxed a little more, Dean pushed in a little farther. When he was finally fully seated he paused again, never having stopped kissing Sam, who felt like it happened quickly whereas Dean was sure he had shorter years in Hell than the journey he just made from entering Sam to being balls deep inside. “Ok?” he asked, breaking off the kiss slightly.

“Yeah....yeah,” Sam nodded. “You're huge Dean....splitting me in half....” Sam struggled to speak. “Go slow....ok....please?” Sam squirmed under Dean, who honestly thought the sight of Sam adjusting to his dick might be the hottest sight on the planet.

“Yeah, of course, anything for you,” Dean whispered, kissing Sam again as he pulled out a bit and slid back in. “This ok,” he murmured as he slid his mouth over to Sam's neck. He could feel Sam twitching and trembling, trying to find the right angle, wanting to buck up hard but also wanting to get used to the feeling of an ass full of cock. “You're just as big as me,” Dean taunted gently as he rolled his pelvis down to squish Sam's cock between their bellies.

“God...Dean...” Sam started to move his hips, slowly meeting Dean's thrusts with his own. Suddenly, he felt his body accommodate Dean and he went from stinging slightly to feeling massively good. He felt his cock scream for attention but decided that he was going to come only from Dean's thrusts....and dammit it was going to be very soon.

In a flash of insight, he moved one hand down between Dean's cheeks and pressed his fingers inside. He could feel his cock throbbing against his belly almost in time with Dean's thrusts.

“Sammy,” Dean cried as he lifted his chest off of his brother. “Not gonna last if you do that,” he managed in a tight voice as he tried not to pound Sam.

When Dean shifted just the right way, Sam saw sparks and let out a cry. _Prostate,_ he managed to think just before ratcheting up the pace of his hips. Dean eagerly met his pace, managing to hit his prostate with almost every thrust. Seriously though, Dean was on the edge of coming and had been since the tip of his cock rested against Sam's rim. “Sam....I'm....” he grunted out. Just before Dean was going to beg for forgiveness for coming so fast, he felt Sam arch his back, clamp down on his cock, and shoot hard between them. _Thank Chuck,_ Dean thought as he thrust erratically and emptied inside his baby brother.

They rocked together for a while, milking the last of the orgasms out. Dean could not keep his hands out of Sam's hair while he kissed him senseless. Sam happily mapped Dean's torso with his palms, giving Dean enough pressure to feel good but not so much that it hurt his oversensitive skin. Eventually, Dean slipped out of Sam with a whimper. Truth be told, he could have stayed inside him all night, if Sam allowed it. He stayed sprawled on top of Sam as long as possible before moving off gently and breaking away to retrieve a shirt to clean their bellies and between Sam's legs. 

“No,” Sam said gently, not allowing Dean to wipe between his legs, “I wanna feel you still,” he blushed. Dean just raised an eyebrow and gave a little shrug. His brother wanted to drip, so be it. He tossed the shirt and tugged the blankets over them as they snuggled together, unable to let go for even a second more. And, well, cuddles.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked quietly, hoping he hadn't hurt Sam. Or that Sam wouldn't regret anything now that the high of arousal was wearing down.

“Yeah. A bit sore,” he laughed gently. “But yeah. I'm good. Really good. You?” He kissed Dean's hair while he waited for an answer. It felt like the whole thing was over much too fast, but decades of waiting will do that to a man.

“Better than ever,” Dean mumbled just as he found the perfect fit to cuddle with Sam. There, cradled in his little brother's long arms, he fell asleep.


	8. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean each get clarification on some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bridge chapter...with light smut...because why stop the smuttiness now?

Cas came home from work after being there longer than he'd planned. The very instant that he entered the garage he could scent his favourite two people at peace. He slid his bicycle into its designated spot unaware that he was grinning ear to ear. He found them in the common room curled against each other absolutely reeking of sex. For a moment he simply stood and stared at them, admiring how smooth their features were, how tender they looked, how they seemed to fit together perfectly. Dean stirred first, slowly moving his head in Cas' direction. Cas figured Dean could scent him there, so he took all of his happy feelings and sent them through the channel. His heart soared as he watched Dean's slow smile creep over his face.

“You watching me sleep, angel?” Dean murmured as Sam shifted slightly into wakefulness. 

“Yes,” Cas answered as he closed the distance and sat on the edge of the bed. “Have you had dinner?” He leaned down to kiss Dean gently.

“No,” Dean admitted when Cas broke off the kiss much too early. Blushing a bit he added, “I've been...uh...busy.” He shifted his weight and sat up, grimacing slightly at the remaining stickiness. His movement caused Sam to wake fully.

“Yes, I see that,” Cas answered with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Hey Cas,” Sam greeted hesitantly while he rubbed his eyes and finger-combed his hair. He was hoping for a bit more time alone with Dean before having to give him back to Cas. He beat himself up a bit, thinking that he shouldn't have fallen asleep, that he should have been using his hands and mouth to memorize the feeling of Dean. Reluctantly, he sat up as well, wincing slightly at his tender bottom.

“Sam,” he returned. His eyes went to Dean's mark. When he saw it hadn't changed, he squinted slightly as he dragged a finger over it, making Dean shiver. “You didn't claim him. Did I misunderstand Sam? I thought it was something you wanted.”

Sam dropped his eyes and fidgeted with the sheet. “I do want it,” he mumbled, suddenly finding the thread count fascinating.

“Then will you tell me why you didn't do it?” Cas kept his voice soft and neutral. He put a hand on Sam's long leg through the sheet to get him to look up.

“Sammy?” Dean felt his stomach fall. Maybe Sam wasn't quite as willing as he'd thought. He quickly ran over everything they did, Sam seemed to really enjoy it, and Dean couldn't figure out why Sam would be upset.

Sam glanced up, both Cas and Dean caught the shine in his eyes of unshed tears. “I wa-wanted to um, be with Dean again. A s-second time.” He dropped his eyes, hiding behind his bangs, and fiddled with the sheet. “Maybe a th-third,” he whispered.

“Ok,” Cas replied slowly. Then it dawned on him that they hadn't discussed the details of how this would work. “Did you think that after you claimed him you wouldn't be with him again?” He asked while rubbing Sam's leg gently.

“Well yeah,” Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He's your mate, not mine.” He hunched his shoulders slightly, making him seem small in the bed.

Dean was tremendously grateful that it was a simple misunderstanding. Then it smacked him in the face, he had no idea what Cas' plan was. He wanted to be with Sam again. And again and again. But he also wanted to be with Cas just as much. “Cas?” he asked tentatively, sending all of his confusion through the channel.

“We should have talked this out so it was more clear. I am sorry,” Cas started. “The way I understood it was that you, Sam, could claim Dean and I could claim you. Then we would be a pack. I mentioned that packs have sexual relations with each other, and I meant you two as well. If you want some couple time then you can have it. I will also want alone time with each of you.” He watched that sink in to the brothers. “And I would like time with all three of us,” he added as an afterthought with a smile.

Dean's cock perked at that, as did the rest of him. Next to him he felt Sam loosen up. “I would like that. A lot. Definitely. That would be awesome,” Dean babbled.

“Oh,” Sam said in a tiny voice, “I would like that too.” Sam's fingers went still in the sheet while he caught himself staring at Cas' pelvic area.

Relief bubbled up in Dean. “Have you been lusting after my mate, Sam?” he teased gently, hoping to pick Sam's spirits up.

“I think he's been lusting after my mate longer,” Cas added with a grin.

“Guys,” Sam sang, hiding his face in his hands.

Cas and Dean just laughed lightly, Dean pulling Sam's hands away to kiss him again. Before it could get too heated, Cas interrupted them to send them to the showers while he assembled some snacks.

~

In the shower room, Dean entered the same stall as Sam purely out of habit. “Can't get enough of me?” Sam smiled as he turned on the water.

“Oh....uh, I can-”

“Stay,” Sam ordered gently. He put Dean under the spray first, making sure he was soaked before moving him so that he could do the same. “May I wash you?” Sam asked as he reached for his shampoo. It was a different brand than the one Cas used, but still smelled nice.

“Yeah sure,” Dean responded softly. He was surprised that he had no intention of washing himself, that he had simply assumed that Sam would clean him. He waited while Sam poured some shampoo onto his hand before bringing it to Dean's hair. His touch was startlingly familiar and oddly foreign at the same time. “So....have you always been attracted to Cas?” he asked, thinking more communication was better than less.

Sam scrubbed Dean's head and rinsed him off. “Yeah,” he answered while he started on his own hair. “But I saw you and him had a stronger connection, so I backed off right away.” He rinsed himself, then squirted soap onto a loofah. Again, it was different but smelled like Sam. “Besides, having you two together gave me a lot of spank bank material,” he admitted as he dragged the loofah all over Dean.

“Seriously?” Dean lifted an arm to make Sam's job easier. He wondered to himself how much Sam had seen and who he was watching. Just the idea that Sam was getting off to the sight of him and Cas making out or blowing each other was enough to make him hard and wet again. “Were you peeking at us little brother,” he teased breathlessly.

“Well yeah,” Sam slid the soapy poof down Dean's side and pushed it between his legs and rubbed gently. “You think I didn't notice all those times you two fooled around on the motel bed beside me?” He dragged the loofah back behind Dean's balls as Dean spread his legs. “The way you tried to be quiet but you just couldn't so Cas would have to keep his mouth on yours to muffle the sound for you. One time I saw you blowing Cas. You were under the sheet and I watched Cas get just _wrecked_ by what your mouth was doing.” He pulled the loofah around to the front again, gently caressing Dean's cock. “I pretended all those light slurping noises were from you sucking me off. I stroked in time with your bobbing head and prayed that Cas wouldn't open his eyes and see me. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to jerk off without moving too much?” Sam swirled the loofah over Dean's crown for a moment before moving it back down to his balls.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, getting lost in Sam's cleaning. Standing was beginning to be difficult. He could feel his knees trembling with every drag of that loofah. That maddening loofah, just enough friction and pressure to make him crazy. 

Sam watched Dean pant slightly. Dean's cheeks were flushed and his eyes shone. The addictive scent of Dean's slick billowed around him, making Sam as hard as a rock. “One night I got to see your 'O' face.” Sam backed Dean up against the wall and pressed in close, hand still working between Dean's legs. “I came so hard I almost blacked out. Slept in the wet spot – couldn't move or you'd know I was watching – woke up a few hours later and jerked to the memory.” Sam could still remember that sight like it was ten minutes ago. Cas was fingering and blowing Dean, who was flat on his back on the bed. Sam had woken up to Dean's broken moans and Cas shushing him, telling him not to wake his brother. Sam opened his eyes in time to see Dean facing him with his eyes closed and his mouth open. His orgasm rushed at him like a runaway train, barely giving him time to fumble his underwear down just enough to expose his cock. He managed to get his fingers curled around his own length just as Dean arched off the bed and started coming down Cas' throat. Sam stripped his cock as fast as he could without giving away that he was awake, coming so hard he thought the sound of him splashing in the sheets would give him away.

“Sammy...” Dean breathed. He let himself think about how hot that was, Sam gripping himself while Dean was getting blown. He looked down at what Sam's hand was doing with the poof and saw Sam's hard cock standing at attention as well. “You like....to watch....me...come....” Dean tried to sound seductive and taunting, but found he was falling apart just thinking about what Sam did. He dropped his head back against the wall, unable to form words any more.

“ _Fuck yes_ I like to watch you come. That first time, after jerking twice at night, I jerked it again while you were in the shower and Cas had flown away. Then again when it was my turn to shower.” Sam suddenly moved the loofah back up Dean's torso to scrub at his nipples, his hard cock grinding into Dean's hip. “I remember you teased me because I was walking like someone had kicked me in the balls. Stupid thing was that I was still fucking horny.” Sam dropped his lips to Dean's neck, sucking a gentle hickey near his ear. He let his tongue clean Dean's neck while he teased Dean's nipples. When Dean started to buck into him like he was about to come, Sam moved off, guiding him under the water.

Dean grumbled at the loss of contact but allowed himself to be rinsed. He had the incredible reward of Sam re-soaping the poof and slipping it all over his chiselled body. It was a glorious sight to see, soap drizzling down him in streams, dripping over his pecs and abs. Sam was so hard it looked almost painful, probably since he seemed to be enjoying soaping himself there...nice and slow for Dean's benefit. And from the light smirk on Sam's face, he knew he was putting on a show. When Dean had a bit more blood flow to his brain, he blurted, “hey! Cas was an angel back then. How did he not know what you were doing?”

“I knew,” came Cas' deep, gravelly voice.

Both brothers startled, too busy teasing to notice Cas' scent was stronger than if he'd remained in the common room. Sam blushed from his chest right up to his hairline, feeling caught. He rinsed while Cas led Dean out of the stall and dried him off, securing the towel around his waist when he was done. Sam spun the dials to turn the water off and wondered how, exactly, he was supposed to react to knowing that Cas knew that he was a filthy voyeur.

Cas approached him with a towel. When Sam reached for it, Cas pulled it away. When Sam dropped his hand, Cas stepped in and pulled him out of the stall. He then dried Sam slowly, paying no attention to Sam's massive erection. “There is no shame in it Sam. Angels have no sense of privacy, that's a human construct.” Cas dragged the towel over Sam's chest and down to his abs before sliding it around to Sam's behind. “Dean didn't know so I didn't tell him, and I knew he liked the _idea_ that you would wake at any time and catch us. The anticipation of it drove him wild. You got off on the secrecy, so I didn't let you know. And I think I may have an exhibition kink.” Cas shrugged as he squeezed Sam's hair with the towel before securing it around his waist as well, having not dried Sam's pelvic area. “There was no harm, nobody got hurt.”

The three of them sized each other up for any negative feelings, not finding any. Dean, however, was starting to think he was going to need another shower pretty quickly. Watching Cas dry Sam off was more erotic than he ever thought it could be. He could feel the slick lubricating him as well as his cock straining against the towel.

Cas made quick work of dressing Dean in the clothes he brought from the bedroom while Sam combed out his hair. Dean hoped Cas would pay some attention to the iron rod that was jutting out from his pelvis, but Cas only pressed a kiss on the tender underside before slipping his boxer briefs up. When Sam reached for the little pile of folded clothes for him, Cas pinned him with a glance. “I will dress you,” he stated firmly.

Sam locked eyes with Dean just to make sure he was ok with it, Dean merely shrugged as Cas smoothed the shirt over his chest, flicking his nipples slightly as he did so, making Dean's knees buckle slightly. “Cas,” Dean whispered, having no clear idea of what he was about to say. Cas shushed him with a kiss and sat him down on the bench.

“Sam,” Cas indicated that Sam should sit on the bench, so he did. “Are you ok with this?” He crouched in front of Sam with his hand on the pile of clothes.

“Yes,” Sam admitted while glancing at Dean again, who was sitting close but not within touching distance. Sam did not miss the large bulge in the front of Dean's lounging pants, and in fact he let his eyes trace over it, imagining kissing it, or sucking it, or stroking it. The front of Sam's towel was embarrassingly tented as well, making him self-conscious all of a sudden with Cas kneeling so close to it.

Dean watched Cas unroll the socks, bundle one up into a condom shape, slip it over Sam's long toes, and glide the sock up the arch of his foot, his heel, and over the ankle. He let his hand trail over the sock before retrieving the next one, repeating the process, gently massaging Sam's ankle and calf only as much as was strictly necessary to get the sock in position. Next he took the underwear and shook it out. Holding it by the waistband he brought it to Sam's feet. Very gently, he raised each foot and placed it in the correct hole, then dragged the fabric up to and over Sam's knees.

Sam thought his hardon would disappear with Cas dressing him, but somehow he was even harder. It was clear that his body was enjoying this very much and he felt a flash of guilt for liking that his brother's mate was tending to him. He threw an apologetic look to Dean while he rested his forearm across his lap out of habit. Dean's hand floated to his own erection, intent on getting some relief.

“Hands off, Dean,” Cas intoned without using his Alpha voice. Dean grunted but obeyed quickly. Cas gathered Sam's lounge pants in a similar way as he'd done with the socks, and fitted them over Sam's feet. He did the same as with the underwear, dragging the pants up so they were resting above Sam's knees, covering the underwear. Then took the waistbands of both items together and pulled them up under Sam's towel until they were almost all the way on. 

Dean's eyes watched Cas' hands disappear under the towel, and for a brief moment wondered if Cas' hands would do anything else to his brother. His cock throbbed at the mere idea of Cas' fingertips brushing Sam's erection, or maybe those sensual fingers circling his brother, or maybe the digits would avoid Sam's cock and stroke his balls instead. An undignified squeak punched out of his throat when Cas pulled his hands out without any further ado.

Cas put his hand on the bit of towel that was tucked into itself as he met Sam's eyes. “Stand,” he said softly, rising with Sam and not breaking eye contact.

Sam stood slowly on shaky legs. He was deeply grateful that Cas wasn't staring at his cock. He memorized the blue of Cas' irises as Cas flicked the towel off and slid his clothing into place, completely ignoring his erection. Cas' hands smoothed the fabric over Sam's hips, fingertips trailing lightly over the swell of Sam's ass, making Dean moan softly beside him. 

Cas broke eye contact to reach down and grab Sam's shirt. He twitched it until it was unfolded, then put it gently over Sam's head. He helped guide one arm at a time through the holes, then smoothed it down. Cas let his wide palms trace over Sam's shoulders, pecs, down his sides, and over his abs, admiring the fit as he did so. There he paused, hands on Sam's hips, eyes moving back up to Sam's.

“Kiss him,” Dean whispered while he stared at the two of them.

Cas twitched an eyebrow in askance, Sam gave a tiny nod, so Cas took one hand and threaded it in the loose hair at Sam's neck. As he pulled Sam to him, he opened his mouth slightly and tilted his head. When their lips met, Sam moaned softly into Cas' mouth as his hands went to Cas' back to pull him closer. Cas responded by sliding one arm around Sam's waist while pressing his fingertips into the back of his neck. 

Dean watched them, turned on more than he thought possible, as they slowly explored each other's mouths. It took every ounce of self control he possessed to keep his hands out of his pants and not find something for his aching, dripping hole to grind against. When he was sure he could come from just watching, Cas pulled his mouth off of Sam's and dragged his lips over the long column of Sam's neck. When he got to the base, he nipped at the skin briefly to show Sam where he was going to be receiving his claiming bite.

Sam's legs liquefied at what Cas was doing with his mouth. For a second, he forgot about everything else in the world. For that second, the only thing that existed was the warm body pressed against him and the wet mouth working his. Suddenly Sam understood how Dean would get lost in Cas' kisses and seem to forget they were all in the same room or car. When Cas pulled away, Sam caught himself just before he whimpered.

“You two will need your strength,” Cas predicted, “and fluids. Dinnertime.” He pulled away from Sam's embrace but caught his hand and held it. He threaded his other hand in Dean's as Dean stood up, and he led them to the kitchen.


	9. Snack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since neither brother had dinner, Cas insists they eat before continuing any other activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Yes. Food porn? Maybe. Sam can't keep his hands to himself? Definitely.

Once in the kitchen, Cas sat the brothers down beside each other and retrieved platters of food he'd prepared. Everything was finger food and cut into bite-sized pieces. Cas also brought water bottles over, despite Dean's glance at the beer when Cas opened the fridge. Cas settled in across from the brothers and picked up some food.

Because utensils weren't involved, Dean waited patiently to see if Cas would hand feed him, and he did, much to Dean's delight. What was less delightful was the way his stomach dropped when Cas started to bring food to Sam's mouth. He could not stop his eyes from tracking Cas' hand, nor could he stop the sudden feeling of hurt and confusion.

Cas' hand paused then pulled back slightly. “Dean?” 

“Sorry,” Dean muttered when he realized he'd redirected Cas' hand from Sam's mouth. He immediately dropped his eyes and began to try and find a way to be ok with it while trying not to cry.

“No Dean, I told you. Never apologize for something that makes you uncomfortable,” Cas admonished gently. “If you don't want me to feed Sam then I won't.”

Dean felt the heat creep up his neck. He didn't know why he didn't want Cas feeding Sam, but he didn't.

“It's ok Dean,” Sam offered as he popped cheese and a bit of meat into his mouth. He stroked Dean's back with his free hand to offer comfort, which worked so Sam didn't take his hand away. Instead he figured out how to make mini sandwiches out of crackers, cheese, and meat with one hand.

Dean accepted everything Cas brought to his lips until a bit of watermelon was hovering in front of him. His nose wrinkled and he turned his head away, thinking he had a choice in what he ate.

“Dean.” Cas' voice was low and firm. “Eat the fruit.”

“Don't like it,” Dean stated and eyed more cheese. He felt Sam move closer and put his lips near Dean's ear.

“Eat it Dean,” Sam murmured. He tipped his head down and exhaled hot breath on Dean's mark.

Dean immediately felt giddy. He'd been wanting Sam's mouth on his mark longer than he'd care to admit. His nipples stiffened at Sam's puffs of breath landing on his neck. Getting the message loud and clear, he opened his mouth and accepted the watermelon. Before he was fully done biting down, Sam lowered his lips to the mark and kissed it with a tiny bit of suction, then stopped.

“Chew and swallow Dean,” Sam ordered, lips paused so close to the mark Dean could almost feel the dampness.

Dean immediately complied, hands gripping the table edge to hold himself steady. Sam kissed the mark and licked it lightly while Dean chewed. As much as he wanted to draw out the experience, the watermelon was not tasty, so he swallowed reasonably fast. 

Cas rewarded Dean with a couple of bites of cheese. Dean wondered if Sam would lick his mark again if Cas gave him more watermelon. Rather than ask out loud, he let his eyes rest on the watermelon chunks until Cas got the message. Dean felt himself breathing a tiny bit faster as Cas' hand went towards the fruit. Without even being aware of it, Dean tilted his head to the side to make it easier for Sam to lick the mark. Cas' hand hovered briefly before his slim fingers picked up a chunk of cantaloupe. Again, Dean balked. He wanted the watermelon, please and thank you.

Sam winked at Cas, then slid his hand down from Dean's back over to his ass. Dean let out a low moan and lifted himself up enough for Sam to get his hand under him, which Sam did, lightly resting his long fingers in the crease, pushing the fabric up slightly. Dean balanced by keeping a death grip on the edge of the table as well as leaning forward slightly to keep his butt off the seat.

Dean caught on as soon as Sam's hand froze. He took the cantaloupe into his mouth. As he chewed, Sam oh so delightfully moved his fingers back and forth, giving Dean the friction he'd been craving for a while. Rather than rock on Sam's hand, Dean let Sam choose the pace and the pressure. Even though Sam hadn't claimed him yet, it's like Sam could read his mind. Sam managed to find the perfect combination of speed and pressure with his hand, making Dean moan deeply. He tried to hold the mush in his mouth to prolong the experience, but Sam had a bit more blood flow to his brain to be hoodwinked.

“Swallow,” Sam instructed, “or no more treats with your fruit.” 

Dean gulped the food down as Sam's hand relaxed and moved to the small of his back. He was only somewhat surprised to find his hand shaking as he tried to lift the water to his lips. Sam rescued him and held it for him.

“Thank you Sam,” Cas acknowledged as his own hand travelled over the bulge in his pants. The slight flush on Dean's face while Sam worked him over did astounding things for his libido. “Excellent job in getting Dean to eat for me.” Cas was starting to discover all kinds of ways that Sam could potentially help out. None of the ideas he came up with helped to ease the ache between his legs, so he put one hand inside his pants, moaning slightly at the feeling of his fingers on his cock. He dipped his head for a beat, eyes fluttering closed, as he lifted off the seat slightly to cup his balls before moving his hand back to his shaft and crown.

Dean could have come from that sight and sound, if Sam would just help him out already. Instead Sam kept his hands chaste as he fed himself and watched for what Cas held for Dean, which was not fruit for a while. Long enough for Dean to start eyeballing the fruit chunks and holding his breath every time Cas picked one up....and ate it himself....while continuing to languidly stroke himself under the table.

Just when Dean was about to actually ask for some fruit, Cas held a grape to his lips. Dean paused to see what Sam's hands would do and was delighted to find Sam's long fingers tracing his cock through his clothes. Oh yeah, that grape was in his mouth pretty damn fast. He found himself wishing it was a larger grape so it would take longer to eat. Sam's graceful fingers dragged gently over Dean's cock through the clothes, making Dean want to stuff a handful of grapes in his mouth. Maybe then Sam would circle him instead of trailing his fingers over the length.

Cas watched the brothers work through the grape. Dean was eyeing the remaining fruit as if to catalogue how much joy he could get from eating what was left. Out of curiosity, Cas picked up an apple slice and held it near Dean's mouth. He really wanted to know what Sam would do with it. He watched Sam's eyes go from the slice to Dean's shirt. “Bite it in half, Dean,” Cas instructed.

Dean took a breath and started to open his mouth slowly, wanting to know what Sam was going to do. Sam let out a low hum as his hand slid under Dean's shirt and rested just below his nipple. Mindful of Cas' fingers, Dean bit into the apple, taking half into his mouth. The second his teeth sunk into the apple flesh, Sam started to rub, pinch, and twirl his nipple. Dean felt himself release his slick into his underwear while his cock tried to grow larger. When Dean swallowed, Sam dragged his hand over Dean's chest and let it rest near his neglected nipple. Dean's mouth was open and waiting for the food but Cas had pulled it just out of range, having become distracted by watching Sam's ministrations. “Cas,” Dean choked out, startling Cas out of his reverie. Cas brought the food close enough for Dean to accept it, which he did and immediately moaned as Sam's glorious fingers did their thing. Instead of letting his eyes close while Sam worked him, Dean watched Cas. He was flushed slightly, pupils huge, and panting lightly as his arm moved steadily as he stroked. Dean could only imagine what Cas was doing in his pants, and he did imagine, a _lot,_ as he watched the muscles in Cas' shoulder and arm bunch and release.

Sam also noticed Cas getting increasingly riled up, which turned his crank _hard._ He wanted so badly to have Cas instruct him on where to touch Dean next. He wanted to please Cas and show him that he could take care of Dean for him, if he chose it. 

Cas held a piece of watermelon for Dean. This time, Sam wanted to test Cas slightly, to see the Alpha in him come to the forefront. Just as Dean took the fruit into his mouth, Sam caught Cas' eye and deliberately bared his teeth. He set his bite over the mark, making a larger circle around Cas' bite, and clenched his jaw just enough to depress Dean's skin, eyes challenging Cas.

The Alpha in Cas reared up hard. Growling, Cas stood half way, one hand still gripping his cock and the other slammed flat on the table. He paused slightly, locking eyes with Sam, daring Sam to bite harder.

Dean let out a shaky breath as he watched Cas almost lose it. Just the sight of Alpha Cas showing his dominance was enough to fuel his fantasies for some time to come. Dean filed away the image with the trailing thought that he needed to see how far he could push Cas. On his neck, he felt Sam lift off and replace his teeth with his lips and tongue while Dean chewed the watermelon.

Sam just about came in his pants at the intensity of Cas' stare. Cas sat back down, eyes challenging and wary on Sam, letting him know it was all fun and games but don't fucking push it. He backed off of Dean's neck as Dean swallowed and dropped his eyes to show Cas that he understood.

Sam, for his part, was painfully hard in his pants. He was doing everything he could to ignore it but found he would leak every time Cas picked up a bit of fruit. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to eat fruit salad again without an erection, something he decided was absolutely fine.

Dean was sure he was floating. His arousal had reached the stage where he was starting to feel high and extremely pliant. Cas anchored him again by feeding him anything except fruit for so long that Dean thought it was over. He watched the trays as they emptied. He spied some fruit which Cas was avoiding and eyeballed it. When Sam reached for it, Cas blocked him gently, so Dean started to think it might maybe possibly be for him. It got so that all that was left on the table were three bits of fruit; watermelon, apple, and cantaloupe. Dean suddenly felt like he couldn't inhale enough as he wondered what order Cas would feed these to him...if at all. Cas picked up the apple and bit off half before bundling the three pieces together and raising them up. Whining slightly as he gripped the tabletop, Dean dropped his mouth open like a bird, making his wants known. Sam brought his hands and mouth into position but did nothing else until Cas put the food in Dean's mouth. With Dean's first bite, Sam dove in. Dean was overwhelmed, not knowing what he should pay attention to first. So instead he floated while he chewed and Sam moved his hands and mouth in ways that made Dean wish he'd disobeyed his dad within days of his death instead of only today. Reluctantly, Dean swallowed the mushy fruit and Sam lifted off. “Sammy,” he panted.

“Hmmm,” Sam captured Dean's mouth with his and kissed him deeply, loving the feeling of Dean's tongue tangling with his and the taste of fruit in his mouth. He kissed his brother until he thought he was going to burst from the ache of needing to be touched. Only then did he pull away to calm down.

“Thank you for eating all the fruit,” Cas praised Dean as he stood up and took the hand out of his pants. His erection was clearly visible and mighty impressive as he walked the few steps to Dean, bent down, and kissed him as deeply as his brother had done. He broke off when he sensed Dean's need for air and looked at Sam. “Thank you for helping Dean eat,” he approved. He walked around Dean's back, kept a hand on Dean, and leaned in to the younger brother.

Sam parted his lips and tipped his head in anticipation of being kissed. 

Cas stared into Sam's eyes for a moment as if to debate whether or not he should close the distance and kiss him. When he opened his mouth to speak, he called on every bit of authority he possessed without using his Alpha voice. “Do not push me unless you are ready for the consequences,” he rumbled to Sam.

A violent shudder of pleasure barrelled through Sam, leaving him visibly trembling. He dropped his head in submission immediately. “Y-yes s-sir,” he managed as soon as he could find his voice. He glanced up at Cas through his lashes, keeping his head bowed slightly. 

“Good boy,” Cas whispered, making Sam shudder some more. Only then did Cas put two fingers under Sam's chin so he could tip his head up. When his lips touched Sam's, he put his hand on Sam's upper thigh. Just when Sam thought Cas was going to leave his hand there, Cas moved it so that his thumb was pressing on the base of his cock through his clothes. Agonizingly slowly, Cas moved his thumb up the full length of Sam. When he got to the tip, he pressed down on Sam's slit, all without unlocking his lips. Sam never thought a single pressure point could ever make him lose his mind this quickly. Well, the pressure point and the fact that his big brother was watching. Yeah, it was the combination of the two.

“Thatissohot,” Dean confirmed under his breath as he tried not to squirm too much. He was beginning to need some friction, preferably right this very second. His slick had soaked right through his underwear and into his pants, making them a sticky reminder of what they'd done. 

Cas pulled away from Sam, taking his hand back as well. “I think we would be more comfortable on the bed,” he suggested to the brothers.


	10. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally claims Dean, Cas finally claims Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my world, they all come together ;)

Cas was barely done telling them to get to the bed when Dean was fumbling to get up and get himself into the common room to the pull-out. He made it there almost before Sam could figure out how legs worked.

“And Dean, you need to be naked,” Cas called out in a husky tone.

Dean was already on it, shedding his shirt and dropping it on the floor next to the bed, which he noticed had a fresh set of sheets and no dirty clothes on the floor. He also vaguely noticed a small pile of folded hand towels and water bottles on the skinny, tall table that rested up against the back of the couch. He looked at Cas and fumbled a message of thanks through the channel for cleaning up. As he dropped his pants he saw Sam start to tug his own shirt off, only to be stopped by Cas whispering something in his ear. Sam dropped his shirt back into place with a glint in his eye. The next second, Dean was fully naked and up on the bed. Cas pulled the covers back, dislodging Dean momentarily, who was too busy staring to care. Staring at how Sam's heaving chest was filling his shirt and how Cas' strong arms flexed as he moved. Next thing Dean knew, he was being pushed down and manhandled onto his side facing Sam, who lay down in front of Dean.

Sam leaned in to kiss Dean while Cas lay down and pressed himself against Dean's back. The feeling of Cas still covered in clothes made Dean cry out into Sam's mouth. Sam moved closer to Dean, deliberately squishing him so that there was no room for Dean to do anything other than writhe between them. And Dean found it _glorious_. He _loved_ how Sam's shirt scraped his nipples while Cas' pants rubbed against his ass while his cock dragged over the fabric of Sam's pants at the same time as his back pressed against Cas' shirt while his exposed skin reminded him that he was _naked_ while they were not. When Cas took his sinful mouth and began gently sucking on Dean's mark, Dean was sure he was going to blow. If Sam's stuttering hips were any indication, he was dangerously close to the edge as well. Sam kept moving his hand up and down Dean's bare side, a fantastic reminder of his exposed skin.

Behind him, Cas started humping with enough force that if he really wanted to, he could get his clothed cock right up inside Dean's dripping hole. Instead, Cas slid his cock up and down Dean's crack, dampening his pants and moaning around the mark. “Want your slick Dean,” he grunted. Cas' hand slithered down so he could palm the crack of Dean's ass. “Sam. Stroke your brother's cock,” he ordered breathlessly.

Sam felt a burst of precome wet his underwear. He pulled his hand over to Dean's hip, resting it there while he pulled his own pelvis away. Very slowly he brought his hand around, slowing his kissing at the same time. He separated his mouth from Dean's so he could watch Dean's face, to see him lose his mind the instant that Sam curled his long fingers around Dean's cock and pause for one heartbeat before slowly dragging his fist up the full length of Dean, move his long thumb over Dean's slit, swirl his precome around, then equally slowly push his fist down to Dean's base.

Dean was sure this was heaven. He flew there, he was certain, when he saw the look of awe in Sam's eyes. For a moment he hovered, sure he was about to explode, when his body shuddered hard. He felt the slick gushing out in huge pulses, soaking Cas behind him. It was as if his body was having an orgasm that had absolutely nothing to do with his dick.

Behind him, Cas moaned brokenly as he smeared Dean's slick all over Dean's ass. He pushed his pelvis up against Dean, making the fabric of his pants drag wetly over his aching cock. “Oh _Dean_ ,” he groaned, plunging his hand into Dean's crack. “So _wet_.” Cas took his wet hand and rubbed Dean's nipples before sucking the slick off two fingers. _”So good,”_ he moaned as he soaked his hand again and pulled his cock out of his pants. He rubbed himself all over Dean's ass, coating himself in Dean's slick, using his hand to spread it around his balls.

Sam forgot how to breathe. Between Dean looking like he was having the longest orgasm of his life to Cas losing himself more and more with each new pulse of slick. Sam could barely remember to keep stroking Dean, long and slow, until Dean pushed his hand away.

“G-gonna come s-soon....th-this feels s-s-so g-good...” Dean attempted while he tried to simultaneously press into Sam and back up into Cas.

“Gonna taste you first,” Sam decided, pressing his clothed cock into Dean.

“Oh _yes_ , yes you _are_ ,” Cas agreed. He ground his hips into Dean once more then rolled off the bed and put a hand on Dean. “Lie on your back,” he commanded, “over here.” Cas positioned Dean so that his head was hanging off the edge of the bed between Cas' legs just seconds after Cas dropped his pants. “Go ahead Sam. Find out how good your brother tastes.”

Sam let out a mighty cry as he dove to get between Dean's legs. Cas watched as Sam got his mouth on Dean's soaking hole. A blurt of precome dripped from Cas and landed on Dean at the sound of Sam's moaning and licking, whose noises were doing tremendous things to Cas' cock. 

“Open wide Dean,” Cas grunted. Dean immediately did as he was told. “Good boy,” Cas breathed as he slipped his cock in between Dean's lips. Cas braced himself on the bed so as not to choke Dean....who had other plans. He gripped the back of Cas' thighs and took Cas in _deep_ until he felt Cas hit the back of his throat, then he started to rhythmically _swallow_ while doing his best tongue work. _“Dean,”_ he growled, looking up from Dean's throat just in time to see Sam grinding himself against the mattress. _“Sam,”_ he exhaled. Between them, Dean twitched and moaned as he pulled his knees up. Sam helped him out by pushing his knees apart a bit more and down onto Dean's torso while his tongue went wild. 

Sam decided Dean tasted _fantastic_ , better than anyone he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. After a minute or so he noticed he was pushing himself down into the bed like a teenager and was completely unable to stop.

Cas could feel himself leaking a continuous stream of precome into Dean's throat and knew that as good as this felt, it was not how he wanted to come. So he pulled out slowly, Dean hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he did. Cas let Dean continue, grateful that Dean had to stop periodically to moan or groan at what Sam was doing between his legs. When he couldn't take it any more, Cas pulled all the way out.

Sam was pretty sure he could spend _days_ between his brother's legs. He was amazingly sweet and responsive, his hole fluttering and clenching at Sam's tongue. Hearing the sounds Cas was making definitely helped at the same time as made him maddeningly desperate to plunge his cock into the nearest orifice. He opened his eyes that he didn't know he'd closed just in time to watch Cas pulling out of Dean's mouth....mostly. Sam watched Dean work the crown of Cas' cock, the three of them moaning lowly. Sam sat up, intending to strip and get himself inside his brother, when Cas surged forward and captured his mouth with his own. 

Cas kissed Sam like a starving man at the first sight of food. He found it _unbelievably_ sexy to taste Dean on Sam's mouth. Cas thrust his hand into Sam's hair, gripping the back of his head to stop him from pulling away, Sam reaching up and clutching at Cas' shoulders. Under them, Dean shimmied until he was getting a face full of Sam's pants. Dean tugged the pants down only far enough to lick and suck at his brother, who screamed into Cas' mouth and tried not to buck too hard into Dean.

Dean was starting to get desperate for something big and hard to fill him up, so he pulled his mouth off long enough to change position. He ended up on all fours, pressing his wet ass up against Cas while he blew his brother. Cas teased Dean by dragging his dripping cock all over Dean's ass, but absolutely avoided breaching his rim. Cas knew it would be over within seconds if he buried himself in the heat of Dean. Instead, he pulled away from Sam long enough to tell him that before this was over, Sam would be claimed.

“So will Dean,” Sam whispered as he felt a burst of precome coat his brother's mouth. “How...”

“Let's get you opened up,” Cas responded in between gulps of air. He pulled away from Dean and shucked his shirt, having left his pants in a puddle on the floor, and nodded for Sam to do the same.

Sam reluctantly pulled out of his brother's mouth, dripping on his chin as he did, and got out of his clothes.

While Sam was busy, Cas leaned down and pulled Dean up so he could kiss those plump lips, tasting Sam, which made him dribble wetness everywhere. “Dean,” he grunted as he bent to suck at his mark. In between licks and little sucks he told Dean to lick his brother open. Cas told Sam to kneel up on the bed with his knees apart. Once he was in position, Cas told Dean to lie down under Sam and get to it, placing a thick pillow under Dean's head to make it a bit easier for him to reach.

Dean gripped Sam's thighs for a second while he fought the urge to strip his own cock and get himself to the finish line. When he thought he was under control, he used his hands to part Sam's beautiful, firm cheeks and expose his slightly puffy hole. Sam crouched enough so that Dean wouldn't have to lift his head up, and moaned in anticipation of that tongue swirling around there again. According to Sam, Dean was _ridiculously_ good at this, and he let him know it. Cas knelt up, straddling Dean, and faced Sam. Cas put his own mouth to good use on Sam's neck, making sure to suck a mark where he planned to bite. 

Sam was _debauched._ Absolutely _wrecked._ The feeling of Cas' hot mouth all over his neck while his brother did sinful things with his tongue was almost too much. He vaguely saw Cas reach down and finger Dean's ass, and was hugely turned on when Cas' shining fingers crept over to where Dean's mouth was working. Somehow, Cas managed to slip his finger into Sam while his brother kept sucking away. Dean let out a filthy moan at being able to taste himself on Cas' fingers as they pumped in and out of Sam. He tried to be good for Sam but found himself getting more and more sloppy as he felt Sam open around his tongue and Cas' fingers.

Sam's coordination flew out the window. He resigned himself to being slightly draped over Cas while he tried to stay upright and ride Dean's face.

“You are already loose,” Cas gasped, suddenly dawning on him that Sam must have bottomed earlier in the day. “You ok with bottoming again?” he asked tenderly as his fingers kept pulling Sam open.

“Yeah....” Sam barely managed, “...want you....in.....yeah.....fuck.....yeah.....Cas....”

Cas realized he was practically pouring out precome, this was going to need to be accelerated a bit. There would be plenty of time for learning each brother's quirks during playtime. Right now, he was getting desperate and could see the brothers on the edge as well.

He pulled his fingers from Sam and gave him a little push to get him off of Dean, who gave a soft shout at the loss of something to do with his mouth. Cas decided he needed to be lubed up, so he got himself between his mate's legs and very carefully inched into Dean, who gasped and moaned at _finally_ having someone inside him. When Cas was fully seated, he ground his hips around, making sure he was absolutely dripping with Dean's slick. Just before Dean started to respond by bucking his hips, Cas pulled out, equally slowly. “Sam,” Cas indicated Dean.

Sam was confused for a split second, then had to grip the base of his cock _hard_ when he realized he was going to be sandwiched. “....gimmie.....second.....” he choked in a high voice while he fought off his orgasm. When it was far enough back he crawled on top of Dean, who instantly brought his legs up for easy access, hips already rocking gently.

“C'mon Sammy....don't make me wait....” Dean begged as he stared up into Sam's fox eyes. He tilted his head so that his mark was easy for Sam to access, as well as tipped his hips to make Sam's entry easier.

Sam slid into Dean's tight, wet, hot hole and could not believe how incredible Dean felt on his cock. “Cas....he's...... _milking_.....me.....” Sam gasped as he felt Dean's canal pulse on Sam from root to tip, over and over and over. It felt completely different than any other time he'd topped, having never been with an Omega. Sam gave Dean tiny thrusts and dropped his mouth onto that mark and began to suck it gently.

“Wait till he comes,” Cas rumbled as he lined himself up behind Sam. “You ready?” he asked and saw Sam nod in Dean's neck. Cas put a hand on Sam's shoulder and slowly pushed in. “So good Sam,” he grunted, pausing frequently so Sam could get used to him. Cas paid attention to looking for signs that Sam was in distress, which helped tremendously in keeping his orgasm at bay. Every time Sam tensed, Cas would pause and stroke his hair or back, murmuring supportive words until Sam loosened up again. When his balls pressed against Sam, Cas paused until Sam told him to move.

Dean was busily floating on some cloud; Sam's mouth on his mark and buried inside him while over Sam's shoulder he could see Cas' face lax with ecstasy. Near his ear he heard Sam tell Cas it was ok to move. Well, it was more like 'move for fuck's sake'. Dean actually chuckled at that, hearing his brother get...cocky....with his mate. He felt Cas begin to thrust into his brother, slow at first but rapidly picking up. Each thrust forced Sam into Dean, who intended to match Sam's hips but found he was unable to do much other than grab at Sam's sides.......that _mouth_ on his _neck_ stopping him from figuring out any kind of anything other than moaning and gripping.

In between them, Dean's cock was finally getting some friction as well. Sam was squished against Dean, pinned from above by Cas' hips. Dean had been leaking onto his belly, something he didn't notice until he found the head slid about in a truly amazing way. While this was working exceptionally well to massage his cock between their bellies – and good _Chuck_ did Sam have nice, hard abs – it wasn't doing anything for his prostate. Dean considered trying to change the angle but was derailed by his orgasm gathering quickly.

Sam was _stuffed_ by Cas. Having never bottomed before Dean, he had no frame of reference for how it was supposed to feel. Where Dean felt _magnificent,_ Cas felt _fantastic._ Each cock was shaped delightfully differently, and Cas either knew what he was doing or hit Sam's prostate by fluke. Either way, Sam was seeing stars and barely holding on. Not once did he let his mouth leave that mark though. It was just too wonderful to finally have the opportunity to bite Dean, and he was not going to miss the chance by taking his mouth away.

Cas looked down in time to lock eyes with Dean, nearly sending him over the edge. He had to grip Sam's hips a little harder to stop himself from coming – he wanted Dean to finish first – and concentrated on nailing Sam's prostate as often as possible. When he couldn't take it any more, he sent Dean a message filled with love and _lust_....as well as how incredible it felt to be inside of Sam.

With that message, Dean was done. He was barely hanging on as it was. “....can't......gonna......sorry...” Dean choked as his body locked up. His rim snapped down on Sam, looking for a knot that wasn't there. Just as the first pulse ripped through his cock he felt Sam's teeth bite down _hard_ on his mark, making him scream.

Dean's rim choking him off while his canal milked him harder sent Sam over the edge. Crying out into Dean's mark Sam began to empty himself into his big brother. He felt his hole spasm hard on Cas, who plunged in even deeper. Sam had barely begun his orgasm when he felt Cas drape himself over his back. 

Cas' orgasm rushed to him like a hurricane. He put his mouth on the hickey he'd made on Sam's trapezius muscle and bit down, drawing blood and sucking hard as he shot the first load into Sam. He gushed into Sam, pulse after pulse, his knot inflating quickly. Sam's rim wasn't like Dean's and couldn't take the knot – well, he could but it would have hurt – so Cas rutted and ground down into Sam's ass as far as he could to try to get friction on the knot while he filled Sam up.

For a while, Cas continued to grind down into Sam, making Sam's hips roll onto Dean. As with Dean's mark, Cas just could not stop licking Sam's. When Sam flinched slightly, Cas immediately pulled his mouth away from his neck and stilled his hips. “Ok?” he asked softly, suspecting Sam was probably very sore.

“Yeah,” he responded shakily, “just...kinda....”

“Raw? Abused? Fucked? Sore?” Dean provided while smiling up at his little brother, running his hands up and down Sam's sides.

Sam just huffed a laugh. They were all true enough. He felt Cas lean into him again a bit, making him hiss slightly before he could stop himself.

“One moment,” Cas murmured as he pulled out of Sam slowly. The second he was clear, he crawled up a bit to reach for the folded towels. As Sam pulled out of Dean, Cas had two towels ready. One he flicked open and got under Sam before he fully rolled onto his back, the other he managed to get under Dean. While they shifted themselves a bit, Dean grimacing slightly as he dripped, Cas wet a hand towel with water and cleaned Dean's tummy softly. When he was done he leaned in to give Dean a chaste kiss before moving to Sam's belly and doing the same, ending with a similar kiss.

Sam let Cas clean him, although he'd have been fine with being sticky. He really didn't mind. Found it kind of hot, actually, but clean was good too. He shifted to kiss Cas back and was surprised at the sudden large amount of fluid that exited his backside. “Oh! Um..that's.....uh, that's a _lot_ ,” he said with a tremble.

Cas' cheeks pinked up a bit. “Yes. My apologies. I should have mentioned that.” He tossed the soiled towel to the floor and picked up a water bottle. He got an arm around Dean's shoulders and helped him sit up slightly, then held the bottle for him to drink.

Dean just let Cas do his thing. He wanted to hold the water, fine, his limbs felt like wet noodles anyway. He pulled away when he'd had enough and Cas lowered him again, then offered the bottle to Sam, who took it from him and drank without help. Sam was going to save some water for Cas but saw he'd opened another bottle for himself, so he finished it off.

Cas gently cleaned Dean so he wouldn't drip too much, slipping a new towel under him when he was done. Cas then took the soiled towel away from Sam, replacing it with a clean one to lie down on and catch more of the mess. He was about to clean Sam up between his legs when Sam stopped him.

“I don't mind,” Sam whispered, blushing slightly as he put the empty bottle down and lay beside Dean, adjusting the towel under his hip.

Cas hummed in askance as he retrieved the blankets and covered the three of them. 

“The um....” Sam tried to find polite words, then decided that after what they'd done, there was no need for putting on airs. “The come. I don't mind. I like to feel it. On me. All over me. In me. Everywhere.” He snuggled down in the warming sheets, curling up against Dean's side, resting a palm on Dean's chest.

Dean felt his cock actually twitch at that, shocking him slightly.

“Really?” Cas teased gently. “Well. Dean and I are going to have to take that information and put it to good use one day.” Cas tucked the blanket over Sam before curling up on Dean's other side, placing his hand on Dean's chest near Sam's. Cas curled his pinkie finger around Sam's and smiled when Sam curled his right back.

Dean really wanted to hug them, but the best he could do was cover the other men's hands with his own and just rest. His whole body was feeling very noodly now. Cuddles were taking priority. A shower was on the horizon. Maybe a snack as well. But first, cuddles with his two favourite men in the warm cocoon they'd created.


	11. Channels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the claiming comes the channels for communication.

Dean woke to the feeling of someone stroking his mark. That someone turned out to be Sam. “You fondling me in my sleep little brother,” he teased gently, not minding what Sam's finger was doing.

“You'd love that,” Sam retorted quietly so as not to wake Cas. 

Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I would,” he conceded. He let himself relax into the gentle touch while he felt the channel open between him and Sam. “Sammy?”

“I can feel it too. How does it work?” Sam whispered, still tracing the bite.

“Just....” Dean trailed off. He couldn't figure out why it happened so fast with Sam. “Sort of...think of what you want to say or feel, and send it,” he supplied.

“Not very helpful,” Sam admonished as he leaned in to lick at the mark a little.

Dean let himself get lost in the feeling of his brother's tongue on him for a moment. He was surprised that he could tell the difference between the two channels easily. If pressed, Dean would describe them as being tubes made of light. Cas' was deep blue like his eyes and glowed like his grace. It also had well-defined edges, like a laser. Nearby, Sam's was less defined and more of a kaleidoscope of earthy greens, blues, and browns with white lights swirling with the colours. Sam's was also larger, gentler, and softer somehow. The weirdest part was that not only did Cas have a channel on his own, he also had one embedded inside Sam's. It was as if Cas' tube was a wire resting inside Sam's tube. So Dean could feel Cas both on his own and _through_ Sam.

“Here,” Dean tried. He gathered up a bunch of love for Sam, love he'd felt most of his life but was forbidden to express. He took the bundle and concentrated on Sam's channel, avoiding the Cas part of the Sam-Channel, and sent it through.

Sam stopped moving for a beat, a small “oh,” falling out of his mouth as he seemed to receive his message.

“Now you try,” Dean encouraged.

Sam did his best. He filled his mind with love, contentment, and joy. Then he focused on the place in his psyche where he'd received Dean, and gave his bundle a little push.

Dean's face immediately split into a grin. “There you go Sam, you got it,” he praised. Sam's message was messy, like a scribble, but Dean got the gist of it. “Practice as much as you want. It gets easier the more you do it.” Just for fun, Dean created an image in his head of Sam's pretty mouth sucking gently on his mark. When he felt the image was as clear as he could get it, he hurtled it through his Sam-Channel.

Sam suddenly had a picture in his head about sucking on Dean's mark. Confused, he glanced at Dean to see him waggle his eyebrows. “Did you just-”

“Why don't you demonstrate what you saw? See if you got it right and all,” Dean suggested lasciviously.

Sam laughed indulgently as he fitted his mouth over Dean's mark and began to suck a little.

“See? Always knew you were the smart one,” Dean bragged, slightly breathless. “Learnin' fast 'n all.” 

“Hm,” Sam pulled away. “Don't sell yourself short Dean,” Sam scolded gently and ignored Dean's eye roll. 

Dean felt Cas through the channel. He was leaving one stage of sleep to enter wakefulness. When Dean glanced over at Sam, he could see that Sam was also feeling Cas wake up. “Neat huh?”

“Yeah. But weird too,” Sam admitted. Truth be told, he didn't mind at all. He'd always felt a connection with Dean. This was like the final step in creating a physical representation of that connection. But it was weird to feel something similar with Cas.

“It's like he's coming online or something,” Dean tried to explain to himself as his mind hurried to adjust to the two channels. It was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. His mind was feeling very full, and very loud. He winced a little as Cas woke fully.

“Hello Dean,” Cas rasped before leaning in for a light morning kiss. “Morning Sam,” he added when he broke away. “Dean?” Cas looked at Dean who was starting to look like he was going to panic.

Dean's head twitched as he felt Cas pour concern through his channel. Oddly, the same concern came through the shared channel but it was filtered down. He felt Sam's rising concern as well and without knowing it, he rubbed his forehead like he could ease the unsettled feeling.

“Dean.” Cas sat up to assess Dean better. He was in distress but not at a worrisome level. Yet. “Sam?”

“Our channel opened already. Maybe...” Sam shrugged, also sitting up. “Dean, are you ok?” he asked softly.

Dean discovered he was squirming in the bed. He pressed his hands to the sides of his head as if he could somehow stop the feeling of his brain riding on stormy seas. “....too.....much....” he grit out, starting to feel horribly nauseous.

Cas took a peek through the channel and understood. He'd heard about this with some Alphas at work. “Dean, it's normal. Your mind needs to adjust to both of us. I'll close mine as best as I can, just hold on Dean,” Cas soothed while placing a hand on Dean's leg. He focused on gently narrowing the channel until it was almost nonexistent. When he thought he could hold it there, he did the same with his connection to Sam, which he noticed was open as well. 

Dean visibly relaxed. When he felt like he had a hold on himself, he sat up. “What the fuck,” he mumbled to nobody in particular. He held his head gingerly while he tried to sort it all out.

“I've heard of this Dean. Sometimes it can be intense having more than one strong channel,” Cas supplied while reaching over to rub Dean's back. “From what I've read, you will recover quickly, just give yourself a moment to adjust.”

“How do large packs do it?” Sam wondered aloud.

“The channels aren't as strong,” Cas explained patiently. “The one between the two of you is tremendous. I suspect it's always been there and the virus opened it up somehow. It was solidified with the claiming. It probably opened quickly because Dean finally accepted his status.” He watched the blood drain from Dean's face. “Dean?” Cas accidentally sent a message of concern for Dean through the channel to him, Sam doing the same but bundling his with worry.

Suddenly, Dean's mind was flooded. He knelt up, leaned forward, and before he could say anything, he vomited all over the sheets.

Sam moved out of the way while quickly untucking the sheet and mattress pad. He bundled them up as best he could without dislodging Dean before the mess could soak through to the mattress. “Shit,” he muttered, hoping he wasn't making Dean sick.

“No, puke,” Dean joked weakly.

“Ha ha,” Sam retorted with sarcasm. “Done?”

Dean nodded and shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know he was going to eject his stomach contents the first time let alone whether it was going to happen again. A water bottle appeared in front of him so he took it but didn't drink from it. He wanted to rinse first.

“Spit into the sheets Dean. They're gonna get washed anyway,” Sam advised like he could read Dean's mind....which he kinda could.

Dean gave a half nod of agreement and did exactly that. When he was done rinsing, Cas wiped his mouth with a clean corner of the sheet. “Better?” he asked Dean.

Dean took a moment to assess himself before answering. The channels were still there but not as overwhelming. It was like his mind was learning how to make room for them. He shook his head sharply, thinking it would help. He was wrong. He opened his mouth to shout a warning and ended up vomiting into Cas' lap. Cas, for his part, was extremely grateful he was still covered in a blanket. He tried not to wince, but failed. Sam held the blanket while Cas slipped out, both of them watching Dean closely.

“Ok....I think.....sorry, that was gross,” Dean said sheepishly. His head still felt weird but not as weird as it did five minutes ago.

“Normal Dean, not gross,” Sam said, who had seen much, much worse while hunting.

“Sort of gross,” Cas added unhelpfully, making sure to avoid the wet parts of the sheet while he shifted to hug Dean. 

“Should we call Dr. Jones?” Sam asked as he gathered up the dirty clothes and towels and tossed them near the sheet bundle. He didn't want to rush Dean off the bed, but he did want to get the dirty things to the laundry room.

“No, 'm good,” Dean murmured. He discovered that if he fought the channels the nausea would come back, if he relaxed he felt fine. So he did his best to relax. As soon as his brain relaxed with him, he felt a soft 'click' deep inside his mind. “Oh,” he whispered. Suddenly he felt fine, like his mind always had two tunnels of light that connected him to other people. “Weird,” he said to himself as he extracted himself from the bed.

Dean pulled the pillows out of the cases – might as well wash the whole lot – while Cas helped Sam pull the sheets off the bed completely. “Hey,” Dean said suddenly, “why aren't you guys sick?”

“Prayers,” Cas replied quickly. “The mating channels are extremely similar. Equally comforting as well.”

“Dunno,” Sam shrugged. He had felt the channels open and let them do their thing. “I used to have visions. Maybe that's why?” 

“That would make sense,” Cas agreed. “Shower?” 

“Hell yes, after I scrub my mouth,” Dean said, already wiping his mouth with his hand.

“I'll toss these in the laundry and be right there.” Sam gathered the laundry ball and went to the laundry room while Cas followed Dean to the bathroom.

Sam met up with them and showered in the same stall when Cas indicated he should. Nobody spoke much, each sending tester messages to each other and getting used to it all. Breakfast was equally quiet. Dean checked the schedule on the fridge and saw both his mates had the day off, which gave him some relief. It was good to have them both home while they figured it all out. It wasn't until they were nursing their coffees – Dean putting on a second pot – that they had a real discussion.

“So...what do yours look like to you? The channels, I mean,” Dean asked slowly.

Sam knit his eyebrows together while Cas tipped his head and squinted.

“Like....light? Tunnels maybe?” Sam offered.

Cas nodded slowly in agreement. “My link with Dean is as if sunshine could penetrate a granny smith apple and a glass of whisky in a crystal tumbler, both at the same time. With Sam, it's softer, more muted, earthy tones. A beautiful greenish-blue of the sea combined with soft caramel. Sam's colours shift more than Dean's. While Dean has a steady light, Sam's has more bits of light that weave in and out.”

Sam was already nodding along with Dean. “Yours is blue like your eyes,” Dean told Cas, “but it glows like your grace is still there. Your channel is well defined for me – it looks like a tunnel or a straw. Sam's is hazy with messy borders.”

“Huh. Yeah that about sums it up,” Sam agreed. “It's like having two light tunnels in my mind.”

“Mine too. But also, with Sam's, there is a tunnel inside it of Cas. Like Cas is a part of Sam.”

Cas' eyes crinkled in thought. “Interesting. I have two channels as well. Inside Sam's is yours, Dean, but there is a separate one just for you as well.”

Sam stared at his coffee while he thought about that. “Is it because of the way we were each claimed?”

“I suppose so,” Cas reasoned.

“So if I claimed someone and you guys didn't, then I'd have a channel with just that person, unless that other person claims another?” Sam tried to explain.

Cas' eyes hardened. “I certainly hope there will be no claiming without my consent.”

_Yikes,_ Dean thought, busying himself by drinking some coffee. 

“N-no, 'course not Cas,” Sam rushed. “Just trying to figure it out.”

Cas sat back, eyes still wary. “All right. Yes, what you said would be true. And if you claimed someone in the same manner as I claimed you while you claimed Dean, then the channel would be similar to what Dean described.”

Dean thought about it and decided to try something. He created an image of cherry pie and barrelled it through Sam's channel without touching the part of the channel with Cas. Then he sent an image of cheeseburgers through the Cas part of the channel.

“Really Dean? Pie right now?” Sam asked in disbelief.

Cas squinted at Sam. “Interesting. I didn't get any feelings of pie. It was a cheeseburger.”

“What?” Sam asked. Both Sam and Cas looked to Dean.

“I was tryin' something. I sent Sam a picture of pie and you a picture of a burger. So it turns out I can send something without sending it to the other person.”

The room was silent while they considered what that could mean. Suddenly, Dean had an image of bees filling his head, coming from the Cas part of the Sam-channel, and an image of honey through the Cas-only channel. “Bees and honey?” Dean asked Sam.

“No. Books and a laptop,” he said with wonder.

“Ok, so we can send messages separately as well as together, even though the channels are shared,” Dean confirmed.

“What about....closing them,” Sam suggested. He saw the startled expressions and corrected himself. “No...I mean...what if I want privacy?”

Cas thought about it while refilling his mug and adding sugar. “Imagine the tunnels of light are the entrances to hallways,” he started. “You are standing in a room and facing those entrances.”

Both brothers nodded to show they could visualize Cas' explanation.

“Now, imagine closing the door on one opening.”

Sam struggled. He discarded it quickly and imagined a roll shutter instead. In his mind, he dropped the shutter and blocked the path to Cas.

Dean was able to picture the door, like a garage door, and lowered it to separate himself from Cas. The shared channel was much more difficult. For that one he had to imagine pinching the tip of it and twisting it closed like the end of a bread bag.

A slow smile spread over Cas' face. “You both blocked me. Excellent work,” he praised.

Dean could barely hold it up, and his blocking fell as soon as he moved his attention to Cas. Sam appeared to do something similar, his own pinched expression fading as soon as Cas spoke. “It's hard to keep up,” Dean admitted. Sam nodded in agreement.

“Yes, at first. You will learn,” Cas smiled. “But why would you want to block?”

Dean looked over at Sam. “Bad tacos?” he suggested. Sam gave a little laugh and nodded. They both flooded Cas with images and feelings from when they were hunting as very young men. They'd eaten tacos and were given the dubious gift of food poisoning. The cabin they were borrowing was run down and remote...and had a broken toilet. It had a rubber hose attached to the sink that dropped into the tank. Whenever the toilet needed to fill they had to turn on the tap and fill it manually. With both brothers ejecting used food from both ends it was a fight for who got the comfort of the toilet and who had to go outside in the freezing weather. Inevitably, they both had accidents while fighting over who got to stay indoors to expel more foulness from them. The only good thing to come out of it was that neither brother had it any better than the other, and they developed a newfound sense of privacy and dignity. When one was ill, all he had to do was say 'bad taco' to the other and all teasing and pranks would stop until the tummy issue passed. 

“Ok!! That's....all right.” Cas slammed down his blocking mechanism on both brothers. He pushed away his coffee in disgust. “I see.”

“Not everything needs to be shared,” Dean reiterated. “Sometimes privacy is good.”

“I can agree to that,” Cas said as he warily opened the channels again. He didn't like the idea of either brother blocking him for any reason at all, but was willing to see how it played out for a while.

Sam was relieved. He wasn't used to Cas being in his head. Dean.....well, they'd always shared an odd connection, but he still had privacy.

To lighten things up a bit, Dean sent over feelings of contentment while giving postcards associated with those feelings. Images like driving Baby on an open road, first kiss with Cas, first kiss with Sam, Bobby's house, the Samulet, fixing up Baby, and cold beer at a waterfront at sunset. He ended his slide show with an image of the three of them as they were right that very moment; at the table, safe and content. His pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I'm working on a third part, for those that are interested.


End file.
